Forever After
by 411charlee
Summary: Childhood friends, Felicity and Oliver chose different paths in life. Years later, Oliver returns to his hometown unbeknownst to him, the day before Felicity's wedding. Events on the wedding day throw them back together and they embark on a new adventure. Collaboration between myself and lgtwinkie99
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Felicity Megan Smoak! Don't you dare put that cream puff in your mouth!"

She hears the warning sound from a distance just as she's about to reach for the delicious pastry on the cake stand. She immediately winces as the high pitched voice moves right past her eardrum and straight to her brain causing a stinging pain. She closes her eyes and sighs giving a step back from the table, coming head to head with the mother of the bride.

"Honey, we took your dress in two centimeters yesterday, we cannot undo that." Donna places her hand on Felicity's shoulder giving her a little squeeze.

"I know mom, but I've been starving myself for the last couple of months. I'm so hungry!" she whines eyeing the pastries again and thinks of a way she can steal one without her mother knowing.

"Sweetheart, you've worked so hard to make this your perfect day. Don't mess this up by eating something that might cause you not to fit into that perfect dress."

Felicity reluctantly gives in when Donna pulls her away from the forbidden table. She longingly still admires the sweets she didn't get to taste when she nearly bumps into the caterer with a tray full of more sweets.

"I just cannot catch a break." She says under her breath giving Moira a small smile that doesn't go all the way to her eyes.

"You look tired Felicity, when was the last time you had a decent night's sleep?" Moira asks concerned placing the tray on the nearest table.

"Felicity is tough Moira," Donna interrupts, "she'll be fine. It's nothing that a bit of concealer cannot cure for those little baggies under her eyes. She's going to have her perfect day just like she always planned….with the perfect man."

Felicity takes a deep breath trying to keep the overwhelming emotions from spilling over the brim of her eyes and silently gives herself a ' _remain calm_ ' pep talk, when a sudden burst of anger and frustration hits her and she flies toward one of the tables.

"I said one pink and one white!" she yells at the waiter now standing wide eyed and quite frightened at the petite blond woman shouting at him.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't get that memo, I'll rectify it immediately." He says almost running toward his manager.

"How difficult is it to follow simple instructions? One white and one pink rose in the vase, not two of the same colour! What is wrong with these people? I knew I shouldn't have delegated the arrangements, but NO, ' _you need to take it easy Felicity_ ', ' _enjoy the feeling of doing nothing for once Felicity_ ' and now look at me! I'm an over emotional bridezilla, who is tired and very hungry! _AND_ he called me ma'am! He thinks I'm old! They cannot get the flowers wrong mom!" she cries as she falls into Donna's arms igniting concern from both ladies watching the bride to be having a meltdown a few hours before the rehearsal dinner.

Moira cautiously moves closer to Felicity and tries to console her. "Felicity, sweetheart, it's gonna be okay, I promise."

Felicity looks up and stares at the soft glance from the caterer. She takes a deep breath and slowly calms down.

"Sweetheart, e-mail me the specifications for the décor and everything you want done tonight. I'll make sure everything is exactly as you want it. Go home and get ready for tonight. We cannot have you being a mess when the guests arrive." Donna urges gently stroking Felicity's arm like she always did when she was a little girl, to calm her daughter down.

Felicity nods and takes out her tablet to send the e-mail.

Donna and Moira move along the tables looking at the finer details when the distraught waiter returns and warily makes his way past the bride to Moira with a cordless telephone in his hands.

"Mrs. Queen, it's the police, they couldn't get a hold of you on your cell."

Moira takes the phone and answers while the whole world comes to a sudden stand still listening to the conversation that takes place.

"Thank you." Moira ends the call and give the phone back to the waiter.

"There was an attempted break in at my house. They apprehended the burglar, but they're waiting for me to get home."

"That's terrible Moira! Do you want me to send one of the waiters to go with you?"

"No, thank you Donna, that's really sweet of you, but I'll be alright. I'll see you ladies a bit later then."

Moira hugs Donna and stops in front Felicity still typing on her tablet. "Go home dear, you need to get a bit of rest before tonight. Your mom has everything under control here." She kisses Felicity on the cheek as she takes note of the older women's instruction.

"Please be careful." Felicity answers when Moira takes off in a rush to get home.

Moira stops in the driveway of her house, now filled with red and blue lights and armed men walking up and down in the street. She warily gets out of the car and is approached by what she can only imagine to be the Police Officer in charge.

"Hello Mrs. Queen. I'm Captain Lance, we spoke on the phone?"

"Yes, hello Captain." Moira gently nods as she shakes the Police Captain's outstretched hand.

"The perpetrator is in the back of the Police vehicle, but he keeps on insisting that he knows you and that he didn't try to break into your house."

Moira's brow furrows as she turns her attention to the vehicle where the alleged burglar is being held and gets a very big surprise when she realises it's her son in handcuffs.

"Oh my word Captain! That's my son! Release him immediately please!" Moira shouts hastily making her way to her son sitting in the Police vehicle.

"Are you sure ma'am?"

"Yes, yes! That's my son! He's no burglar!"

Captain Lance makes his way to the vehicle and gives orders for the man in cuffs to be released.

"Oh thank God mom!" the young man moves towards Moira embracing her.

"My beautiful boy! What happened?"

"I wanted to surprise you and saw your car wasn't in the driveway, so I figured I'd just let myself in and then the usual hiding place for the key was apparently not so usual anymore. I moved around the house and saw one that one of the windows was not completely shut and when I opened it the alarm went off…..when did you get an alarm? And before I knew it these goons were on me throwing me on the ground, cuffing me and reading me my rights…..not exactly the welcoming I was expecting."

"Oh Oliver, I'm so sorry, you should have called. Secondly, you didn't expect me to stay in this big house all by myself without any form of security did you? You have been gone for more than 2 years Oliver."

Oliver nodded and gave his mom another relieved hug.

"I'm so happy you're home. I've missed you so much."

"I guess we're done here?" Captain Lance interrupted the reunion.

"Yes, thank you Captain." Moira smiled ignoring the clear annoyance on her son's bearded face.

The Police vehicles start to move out when another vehicle with screeching tires comes to a complete stop behind Moira's car revealing a tall man moving in Moira's direction at the speed of light. He embraces Moira with so much force it has Oliver on high alert.

"I'm alright Walter, you can relax."

Moira shyly smiles at the man that doesn't release her until she gently pushes him away.

"Oliver, you remember Walter? He was a friend of your father's."

"No, mom, I can't say that I do." Oliver answers quick, giving the man still holding his mother's hand a warning look.

"Hi Oliver, it's good to see you again."

Oliver reluctantly shakes Walter's outstretched hand and Moira can feel the tension building.

"Let's take this inside? I have to deliver the rest of the pastries in a few minutes and I really don't want to get reacquainted with my son in the driveway."

The three of them move inside the kitchen and Oliver makes himself comfortable on one of the bar stools leaning over the kitchen nook as he used to do when he was still living with his mother.

"Looks like you didn't really have access to a razor where you were. You look like a bushman with that thick beard of yours." Moira starts the conversation as she pours them something to drink.

"My last assignment was for a documentary on an island in the North China Sea mom, so yes you are right, no razors there."

He takes a sip of the cool tangy lemonade and silently observes the small looks between his mother and Walter. It's like he's staring at a pair of lovesick teenagers.

"So mom, who are the pastries for?"

Moira and Walter freeze at the question and give each other a look that makes Oliver feel out of the loop, but he won't let that sway him, this sounds like something he should know.

"It's for a rehearsal dinner tonight." Walter answers laying his hand on Moira's shoulder. The slight touch seems to ground Moira and Oliver can see that his mom relaxes instantly.

When Oliver doesn't push the conversation further Moira takes a deep breath and says: "Felicity."

Oliver can feel his body almost going limp as the words punches him in the gut.

"Felicity? Is she the one getting married?" He asks casually trying to keep his inner emotions from spilling out onto his facial expression.

"Yes, she's getting married tomorrow morning. The rehearsal dinner is tonight."

Oliver tries to still himself with the news and it feels that no matter how many times he hears it, it's like the bullet train driving over him, again and again and his heart feels so heavy.

"Who?" is all he manages to get out.

"Ray Palmer."

"Oh."

"Come with….tonight I mean, why don't you join us tonight for the party?"

"Mom, I don't know."

"I would feel better if you would join your mother tonight Oliver." With all the information running around in his mind he completely forgot about the stranger still standing in his mother's kitchen. "I have to work tonight and I would feel better to know your mother isn't driving around in Starling alone during all hours of the night."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Oh wonderful!" his mother cooed. "I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you."

Oliver gives a breathy laugh, "yes mom, I'm sure they will be absolutely thrilled."

After her long hot shower, Felicity looks into the steamed over mirror in her bathroom and sees a blurred vision of herself. She takes a deep breath and wipes the mirror with her hand making the vision clear as she stares into her own tired blue eyes.

"Just a few more hours then you will be Mrs. Ray Palmer. You can do this."

She finishes her hair and make-up and puts on her white and soft pink outfit specially designed for her for the event tonight. She rounds it off with her soft pink pumps and big gold loop earrings. She gives a twirl in front of the floor length mirror in her bedroom to approve her look. When she's happy with what she sees, she takes her purse and her car keys and makes her way over to the little corner book store close to the venue for the rehearsal dinner.

She parks in front of the store and feels nostalgic as she takes a moment to admire the sign: ' ** _Magic Wand Book Store_** '.

A knock on her car window brings her out of her own thoughts and she gets out of the car to meet Mrs. Freeman and her adorable six year old twin daughters.

"Hello dear Felicity, you look so beautiful." Mrs. Freeman greets her with a huge smile on her face.

Felicity blushes at the compliment and bends down to give each of the girls a little squeeze.

"I took a chance to come by here to pick up the girls' books you ordered. I'm so happy I caught you." Mrs. Freeman continued.

"Yes, sure Mrs. Freeman. I just had to pick up a few favours for the rehearsal dinner tonight, but while you're here I can quickly help you with that. I'm sure these cuties can't wait to start reading them." Felicity smiled as she unlocks the door to her store.

Felicity makes her way inside the store with the Freemans trailing behind her. She takes out two brown packages marking them for collection in her book on the counter.

"What's going to happen to the store when you leave Felicity?" little Rachel asks concerned.

"Oh honey, unfortunately it's closing down. They haven't found another tenant yet, but I'm sure they won't have to look too far to fill this space."

"It's such a shame, though." Mrs. Freeman responds walking around the store admiring the detail of the décor in the store and the little imprints that screamed Felicity Smoak.

"What are you going to do in New York?" Mrs. Freeman continues the conversation.

"I haven't found anything yet. I guess I will get us settled first. Ray's job is going to be very demanding. I'll have enough to keep me busy with. I'll start looking around for something to do when I'm bored playing house wife."

Mrs. Freeman smiles as she hands a package to each of her giggling excited girls.

"Thank you Felicity." she starts, "have an amazing life, you definitely deserve to be happy."

Felicity smiled softly at the older woman, "thank you Mrs. Freeman." and waved goodbye as the mother and daughters leave her store.

She makes her way to the storeroom, lining up all the handmade favours in a neat row and load the boxes in her car.

One last time she locks the door of her store and takes a glimpse of the dream she built so hard on before she drives off to meet her future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Oliver sits next to his mom in her old dilapidated car on their way to Felicity's rehearsal dinner deep in thought.

 _'_ _So Felicity is engaged to Ray Palmer and they are getting married tomorrow, how is this possible?'_

"You have been very quiet Oliver. What are you thinking about?" his mom interrupts his thoughts. "Are you nervous about seeing Felicity again?"

"Mom I think the more important question now is, how long have you and Walter been seeing each other?" Oliver replies in an attempt to draw his mom's attention away from him while he sorts through the shock of hearing about Felicity's engagement.

"Oliver we are not seeing each other. We are good friends and that's all. He has been coming around to help me fix the bird cage?" Moira says with a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"The bird cage? So it's still there after all this time? Wow! It feels like such a long time ago." Oliver reminisces.

Moira smiles with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "It has been a good couple of years son...and yes it is still there. We have too many memories there to just get rid of it."

A few minutes later the car sputters and stalls a bit as Moira brings the car to a complete stop at a beautiful winery. "Here we are. Let's get started then." Giving Oliver one last motherly smile before the business woman in her takes over.

At the rehearsal dinner Oliver helps his mom carry her home made pastries in to the venue and helps her setup her platters on the food table.

"Hey I swear this looks exactly like Moira's son!" Tommy says laughing while showing Felicity, Ray, Caitlin and Donna a picture of Oliver in one of the more popular documentary magazines.

"Hey! Talk about the devil, here's the guy!" Tommy notices Oliver walking on the lawn where the rehearsal dinner is taking place.

Noah turns to look at Oliver and an awkward moment passes between the two men. In that moment Noah chooses to stand up and clink his champagne glass to make a toast.

"Everyone please stand closer." He says as he waits for the crowd to draw nearer to them. "If you would all give me a chance to say something please...as a father you are always worried about the man your daughter will bring home someday. They say that a girl looks for a guy who is just like her father, and for years I thought that wasn't true." Noah looks at Oliver disapprovingly and then continues. "But then Ray came into the picture."

"Thank goodness!" Donna shouts interrupting her husband's speech.

"Sorry, at times my wife flirted more than my daughter." Noah comments.

Tommy suddenly laughs out loud.

Noah clears his throat at the sudden outburst and continues. "But I must say Felicity, you couldn't have chosen better. This is a man with a plan. Ray, welcome to the family." Raising his glass her father toasts: "to Felicity…and Ray!"

As the guests put their glasses together to toast Felicity and Ray, Tommy starts singing: "for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, he's….!" Ray jabs Tommy in his side: "hey let's save it for the wedding okay?"

Caitlin makes her way to the front of the crowd and also clinks her glass to get the attention of the guests.

"Thank you for the opportunity sir." giving Noah a small smile and a nod. "Felicity, you and Ray inspire me to continue to believe that my prince charming is still out there somewhere. Yes…and I might still have to kiss a couple of frogs on the way, but when I look at you two then I know it will be worth it... and then I just want to say, to all the single ladies out there, our big day _WILL_ arrive, and we _WILL_ find our prince charming and we will _NOT_ grow old alone. _HASH TAG_ love!" She imitates the universal ' _hash tag_ ' sign while everyone clinks their glasses awkwardly not sure if they should applaud the toast or not.

Felicity makes eye contact with Oliver for the first time as he escorts his mom to Felicity's table.

"I never believed in love at first sight until I saw Felicity at Diggle's wedding." Ray interrupts Felicity's thoughts, refocusing on the conversation.

"I caught the bouquet and Ray, he caught the garter." Felicity says.

"And that was when I started to believe" Ray says looking at Felicity lovingly.

"And you Oliver?" Donna asks sarcastically.

"Have you forgotten Donna? I am the guy without a plan, remember?" Oliver responds.

"Oliver doesn't stay in one place long enough to even take a girl out on a second date." Felicity comments with a look of disappointment.

"But I hear you are a real jet setter…." Caitlin blurts out, "…your photos are in every magazine out there!"

"But are you not scared of getting old alone Oliver?" Donna asks again making an already awkward situation even more awkward.

"Mom!" Felicity gives her mom an exasperated look.

"Oh I am sorry. I wasn't referring to you Moira!"

Noah slaps Ray on the back trying to take the attention off his wife. "You have to look after my girl Ray, New York is a dangerous place."

"Luckily they have friends in high places" Tommy smirks, imitating cocking a gun with his two fingers.

Oliver and Moira excuse themselves as Felicity and her family continues to talk about the big move to New York.

After the rehearsal dinner Felicity finds herself alone and starving. She sees a plate of cream puffs and wonders if she could get away with eating at least one. It feels like a battle between cream puffs and her sanity. After a few minutes of going back and forth the cream puffs won and Felicity quickly stuffs one her mouth.

"Wedding fever does you well." Oliver chuckles.

Felicity jumps with surprise and looks into Oliver's laughing face as he stares at her mouth filled with cream puffs.

Felicity suddenly feels so self conscious with Oliver staring at her.

"You tell no one Oliver. I am an emotional eater and it's so stressful organising a perfect day." Felicity says feeling like someone who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Okay so maybe she did have her hand in the cookie jar so to speak.

"It's our secret." Oliver replies with a twinkle in his eye.

Felicity smiles at Oliver while twisting her fingers, not sure what to say next. She has so many questions but where to start?

"So New York City?" Oliver asks.

"Yes Ray is starting his own firm there."

"That's it we are done." Moira unknowingly interrupts walking towards Felicity and Oliver. "Thank you for a lovely day dear."

"Thank you so much for everything Moira." Felicity says, giving Moira a hug.

"Oliver, are you ready to go?" Moira asks.

"Yes mom. Goodnight Felicity."

Out of pure frustration Felicity turns back to the plate of cream puffs and continues to eat away the emotion.

While Oliver is busy shaving he remembers a much younger version of himself and Felicity sitting on the pier with his dog Blake. The thought shocks and pleasantly surprises him. It came so effortlessly. Maybe it is being home and being around everyone again that brought back those memories.

"Oliver we have to get going!" Moira shouts from the front door.

"I'm ready!" Oliver replies while wondering: _'Am I'?_

Felicity is busy rehearsing her vows while pacing. "Today I promise to take on with you all the beautiful and sad…"

Caitlin picks up the bouquet and hands it to Felicity. "Ok deep breath in, uoooofff, and out, phoooooow. Deep breath in, uoooofff, and out, phoooooow."

"Ok friend that's my cue. See you out there! Mwah!" Caitlin blows a kiss to Felicity as she makes her way down the aisle.

The wedding march starts playing in the background and signals that it is time for Felicity and her father to walk down the aisle.

"My princess, you look absolutely beautiful." Noah says as he gives Felicity a hug.

"Dad…" Felicity says muffled against her dad's shoulder.

"Are you ready? We start with the left foot right?" Noah says smiling at Felicity.

As Felicity and her dad make their way down the aisle she realises that she is finally getting married to Ray. This is what she has been hoping for, for so long.

It feels like forever when her father finally places her hand in Ray's and as she looks into Ray's eyes she feels a sureness come over her. This is the man who is about to become her husband.

The priest says: "As a sign of their love that will always burn, this lovely couple would like to display their everlasting love by lighting a candle together."

Caitlin hands Felicity the candle and Ray takes the lighter and attempts to light the candle, multiple times with no success. Ray starts to feel frustrated as he struggles to light the candle.

"Here let me try." Felicity says nervously and takes the lighter from Ray. After a couple of tries the priest asks: "Can I help you?"

The priest manages to light the candle and everyone lets out a sigh of relief.

The ring symbolises the endless union of his life with yours. The bridal couple has decided to write their own vows and to dedicate it to one another. Felicity you can start." the priest announces the next part of the ceremony, giving Felicity the first chance to speak.

"Ray the night you asked me to marry you, I knew that my biggest dream came true. I promise that for the rest of our lives I will encourage you, support you, and love you. And I promise to take on with you the beautiful, and the sad and challenges as well, when we become parents one day. I cannot wait to be your wife." Felicity ends cheerfully and looks at Ray expectantly.

"Felicity with this ring… with this ring I promise…"

Ray clears his throat: "to always…I will…I will always…okay…"

Ray stops and looks around anxiously. "Felicity I am sorry."

Felicity looks as Ray's mouth moves but can't make sense of what he is saying. All she sees is the worried look in his eyes and the next moment Ray is running out of the church leaving her alone in front of the altar. She is waiting for the moment someone jumps up and says: _'You've been pranked'_ but no one does. She looks at everyone looking at her with pity and then picks up her dress and starts running.

 _'_ _I have to get away from here'_ Felicity thinks as she runs out of the church. She gets into the wedding car and tells the driver to drive, leaving her father, mother and other guests behind with more questions than answers.

Felicity enters the reception venue to everyone's surprise. She sees the guests have left and her mother, father, Moira, Caitlin and the waitresses are clearing the tables.

Felicity storms in screaming: "What are you doing?"

She starts grabbing the plates from the waiter.

"Felicity!" Caitlin tries to take the plates back from Felicity.

"Why are you guys busy packing everything up? Caitlin why? This is my perfect day. I organised a wedding and I am going to have a wedding!"

"Felicity just stop!" Caitlin says in an attempt to calm Felicity.

"Take the plates, put back the glasses! I am not going anywhere until you find him."

Caitlin tells Felicity's parents that they should try to find Ray and that she will stay with Felicity and make sure she gets home safe.

"I think I should stay." Oliver tells his mom with a concerned look.

"Put back the stuff and open everything again!" Felicity orders.

"Michelle, bring any bottle that is open." Oliver requests from the waitress.

"Where is the music? There is supposed to be music!" Felicity whispers to herself.

"Where is the background music that I asked for? Everything is supposed to be perfect!" Felicity ends up shouting with frustration at the DJ.

Oliver walks to Felicity and grabs her arms as she struggles to maintain the organised meticulous Felicity persona she is so desperately fighting to maintain. "Felicity! Felicity! Stop! It's okay. It's going to be okay." Oliver takes Felicity in his arms as she finally gives in to her emotions and weeps on Oliver's shoulder.

"Oliver, I am never, never gonna know what it's like to have a wedding day." Felicity sobs.

"Felicity…" Oliver couldn't finish his sentence. He has never felt this helpless in his life before.

Felicity grabs a glass of champagne and gulps it down. She takes the next one and does the same. Not long after Oliver and Caitlin look at Felicity and decide to join her.

Felicity tells the DJ anxiously as she paces the dance floor: "Play the music louder…and introduce me!"

The DJ announces to the empty hall: "Ladies and Gentlemen…"

"With more enthusiasm! Announce me with more enthusiasm!" Felicity shouts at the DJ.

The DJ clears his throat and says louder this time: "Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands together for Mrs Felicity Palmer!"

Felicity starts counting down "3..2..1" to a freestyle routine dance that she can't even remember where she learnt. Caitlin, the waitress Michelle, and Oliver joins her in a dance routine of their own.

Michelle grabs Felicity's veil and puts it over her head as she does the _'Cha-cha'_. Felicity takes Oliver by the hand and starts twirling around him. Oliver knows that he probably looks ridiculous but he starts dancing the _'hokey pokey'_.

The music comes to an abrupt halt. Felicity grabs the mic in one hand and the champagne bottle in the other hand while everyone tries to stand up straight against one another.

"To bring it all to a closing, I want to make a toast…to Love!"

"Here here!" everyone shouts.

"And to weddings and unhappy endings!"

"Here here!" everyone raises their glasses in toast. Caitlin and Michelle try to clink their glasses and completely miss each other's glasses as they bump into each other.

Felicity grabs a knife and cuts the cake into huge slices. Everyone grabs a slice in their hands and starts stuffing their faces. Felicity zooms in on the mini bride and groom figurines. She grabs the figurine and starts slicing it in the middle and ends up with a headless bride.

The party continues and Felicity goes to sit on the floor and starts opening their gifts with Oliver sitting next to her.

Felicity finds their honeymoon gift, a trip to Bali. .

"Why don't we buy you a ticket to Bali?" she says holding out the gift money she found in the envelopes.

"It's not a good idea" Oliver says hesitant.

"It's a brilliant idea Oliver!" Felicity tries to persuade Oliver.

The music plays louder and the dancing gets more extreme as the hours tick by.

 _'_ _PING!'_ "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Bali, the island of Love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Her eyes shoot open with the announcement coming over the PDA and then it hits her...her head is pounding and she feels sick, but all of that takes a backseat once she realises that her legs are entwined with the passenger's next to her and she's probably drooling on his shoulder too. She slowly lifts her head and looks to her right seeing a groggy Oliver resurfacing from an obvious deep sleep and confusion splattered all over his face as he too starts to put the puzzle pieces together…they are on a plane, hung over and on honeymoon.

Once off the plane she feels the sudden urge to visit the restroom giving Oliver the go ahead to collect their luggage. When he gives her a look with one eyebrow raised she knows that the dyed blonde hair has taken over or it might be the throbbing headache.

"No luggage. Right." she gives him a tight smile and makes her way to the restroom.

She leans over the washbasin and stares at her raccoon eyes formed by the mascara that traveled from her lashes and is horrified to think that she walked through the whole airport looking like that in a very expensive wedding dress, barefoot. This was bad. This was so so bad. She is on honeymoon with a man that is not her husband. What was she thinking?

She takes a deep breath and starts taking off as much of the smudged make up as possible without make up remover. She splashes her face with some cold water to help ease the throbbing pain in her head and makes her way back to Oliver leaning against the wall waiting for her.

When he sees her, she can see he's uncomfortable with the situation but he smiles anyway, probably knowing she's freaking out.

"Feeling better Mrs. Raccoon?" Oliver winks trying to lighten the situation.

She gives him a soft smile, takes out her phone and starts dialing.

"I'm going to phone my travel adviser to see how fast they can get us out of here. Could you please check if the shuttle from the resort is here in the meantime?"

He nods and walks outside.

Walking in a wedding dress without heels is an accident waiting to happen and Felicity knows her fragile state won't survive her tripping and falling in an international airport, so she squeezes her phone between her ear and shoulder leaving her hands free to carry her dress as she follows Oliver outside.

The resort shuttle waits outside as numerous people stand in line to be checked off the list. Oliver leaves Felicity with her call and makes his way to join the queue.

Once he's in the front he almost forgets that his name will not reflect on the list. He feels a flutter in his stomach when he utters the words ' _Mr. and Mrs. Palmer_ ' and the name is ticked off. He moves out of the line and for a moment just stares at her. She's always been beautiful to him, but there is just something about how she looks at that moment. Her hair almost completely undone and the lose curls hanging in different directions. Barefoot, make up smudged but the dress still a perfect fit and then she turns. He hopes that she didn't catch him staring at her, she didn't need any further complications and even though his stomach flips every time she looks at him, he was going to be the perfect gentleman for the time they are on this island.

"Thank you Eric, you have my contact details with you, so please see what you can do. Bye."

"Not good news?" he asks cautiously when she ends the call.

"No, every airline is either fully booked or they aren't flying out of Bali. We're on a waiting list."

He smiles at her when he sees she's very close to tears and softly takes her free hand in his, gently rubbing the back with this thumb.

"I'm so sorry Oliver. You were right, this was a bad idea." she sighs, trying to keep the stinging tears from spilling over her smudged face.

"I think there are quite a few words I can use to describe how bad this idea was, but for the sake of not sleeping on the beach tonight, let's go with bad idea." he jokes and helps her and her dress in the shuttle.

They stop at the resort and it's incredible. It looks unlike any place he's ever been and thinks that this should be the ultimate honeymoon destination. It's secluded and everything you need for a honeymoon is in one place. His attention is drawn to one of the couples on the shuttle with them. They look close to fifty, but it's clear that there's a bit of tension between the two.

"How do you always manage to pack so much stuff? You barely use half of it." the man complains as he unloads their suitcases from the shuttle.

"You're complaining again Ben, you promised." the wife subtly answers trying to keep the smile on her face.

The resort is divided into three main zones for each guest's specific needs. The family zone is for families with children, the single zone for single people and the couple's zone where they are booked in to. Each guest is escorted by an employee of the resort to the different welcoming areas and here they stand and wait for their host to welcome them to the resort.

After a few minutes a short Indonesian man joins them followed by more employees holding trays of welcoming drinks.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Seminyak Beach Resort, my name is Sylvan and I will be your host here at the resort." the short man introduces himself with a very thick Indonesian accent and moves closer to the couple standing at the far end of the line. It's the same couple Oliver observed when they had just arrived at the resort.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Brown." he welcomes the couple by hanging a lei of bright flowers over both the man and the woman. The man is not impressed when Sylvan accidentally lingers too long with the hanging of the flowers on his wife and he quickly instructs the waitress to hand them each a coconut shell drink.

He stands back a bit further as a sign of withdrawal as he continues his welcome speech to the couple: "may the flame and passion between you, burn even brighter." He smiles and moves on to the next couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Richards." Sylvan greets the elderly couple standing next to them. They are all smiles and they look like a newlywed couple. He follows the same procedure with the flowers and the drinks and adds: "may you experience the fantastic love in this season of your life as you did right in the beginning."

Sylvan finally stands in front of Oliver and Felicity and looks on with a huge smile on his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Palmer, may the youthful flower of your love bloom in our beautiful island of love."

Sylvan is just about to hang the flowers over Felicity when she starts crying uncontrollably.

Everyone around them looks on in shock, when Oliver gestures for Sylvan to continue with the procedure as he did with the couples before them. "It's just post wedding blues." Oliver tries to divert the attention away from the crying bride, but Felicity's cries seems to become louder once those words left Oliver's mouth.

Oliver finally manages to calm Felicity down and leads her to their ocean view villa. He opens the door and before Felicity can think to step inside Oliver sweeps her off her feet and carries her into the room bridal style.

"Oliver! Put me down! What are you doing?"

"Tradition honey, your husband should carry you over the threshold, otherwise this cannot be a real honeymoon." He answers with a little too much delight evading the glare from his ' _new wife_ '. He stumbles through the glass doors and the soft curtains waving with the breeze of the ocean, as he tries to maneuver them inside. He tries to put her down gently but her dress makes everything more complicated causing him to nearly drop her. "I think you should have eaten less cake last night." he jokes but he gets no reaction from her whatsoever.

Once inside he surveys the room. It's perfect and clearly awaiting a newlywed couple. Rose petals, scented candles – perfect if they were indeed here to celebrate something.

"Oh wow!" he laughs moving over to the other part of the room. "Nothing says make love to me like rose petals and towel folded swans." still getting no reaction from Felicity he decides to explore the rest of the villa.

"That Caitlin friend of yours is quite the party…" he returns to their room and finds Felicity with her wedding dress buried deep under the duvet. He can hear her soft sobs and decides to leave her alone for the moment and phone his mother, who must be worried sick from outside.

Before he can find himself to dial her number he looks over the ocean. It doesn't look the same but the stillness of where they are, the calmness of the waves crashing over the shore reminds him again of the lake where he and Felicity used to spend so much time together. He lets his thoughts go as he reminisces about how easy it was back then. Two eight year olds and a dog - not a care in the world.

"Hi mom, it's Oliver. We're fine. It was all spur of the moment but we're in Bali. Felicity managed to speak to her trip adviser but there aren't any current flights back to Star City. We are on a waiting list for the first available flight back. Please let Noah and Donna know we're safe. I'll try and call you again a bit later. I love you mom." he leaves a voice message when she doesn't answer the call.

When he ends the call he feels lost. He doesn't want to disturb Felicity. He knows she needs time to be alone and work through whatever she was feeling. The thought angers him again and he feels like he can rip Ray's head off of his body for hurting her like this. He starts walking and explores the facilities of the resort and decides to get a drink at the restaurant overlooking the main beach of the resort.

The waiter brings him his go to drink ' _scotch neat_ ' and he feels the tension fade away as he watches the waves crash on the shore, slowly sipping on the woody liquid.

He once again observes the other couples that joined them at the welcoming. The elderly couple so in love are nestled in each other as they watch the ocean. They seem content with the comfortable silence between them, their view and their drinks.

The Browns however are another story. Mrs. Brown sits comfortably awaiting her husband's return from the buffet. He balances three plates in his hands and places all of them on his side of the table. You can see utter disappointment displayed all over her face when he says: "Now this is how a starter should look like. Aren't you going to get some food honey?"

Oliver can't help but shake his head at the display in front of him and then it dawns on him, he might not be the man Felicity married, but they are here together now and there's no way that he's going to let her have a miserable time on this island – not if he has anything to say about it.

Felicity wakes to the whisper of a familiar voice. A voice that symbolised comfort, safety and trust. A voice that had significant meaning for so many years but she had to get used to not having it around. She opens her eyes and stares straight into the deep blue orbs of Oliver.

"What do you want? Go away!" she demands still dazed in sleep.

"I want you to get up. I'm giving you ten minutes then I'm meeting you outside. I'm not going to allow my wife to be in mourning throughout our whole honeymoon." he opens the curtains allowing the sunlight to penetrate the whole room.

She pulls the duvet over her head and falls back to sleep, ignoring his request.

A few moments later her ears are met by the shrill sound that oddly sounds like a car's horn. She opens her eyes and looks straight at a red Jeep on the beach with Oliver sitting inside pressing on the horn. She looks down and finds herself still in her wedding dress lying on one of the beach loungers. Oliver must have pulled her out of bed and put her there.

"Come on Felicity! Move it! There's a sale on coconut bikini's at the market." He yells from the driver's side of the Jeep.

She slowly gets up from the lounger, struggling to find her balance with her dress but she makes it to Oliver waiting to help her into the Jeep.

"Be careful with the dress." she warns, but neither of them seems to figure out how to get her and the dress inside the small space of the car.

She turns toward Oliver to try another angle and put her dress in the car first and when Oliver picks up the dress to pull it towards the car he rips a part of the skirt.

"Did you just rip my dress?" she asks calmly but her eyes are spitting fire.

"It's just a dress." Oliver shrugs.

"Just a dress?" Felicity answers back, her voice a little louder than before. "This Oliver, is a Vera Wang dress!" she yells grabbing the ripped material out of his hands.

"It's genuine ivory satin, hand crafted bead work and French lace for my ' _just a dress'_! This is a lifetime's worth of cut out pictures, it's imported French champagne with crystal glasses and sugared edges! It's violinist that had to be booked and paid six months in advanced and it's two roses, one white and white pink in every vase for every table for my ' _just a dress_ ' and my ' _just a wedding_ '! It's one hundred and twenty guests who sits and stares at you while the man that you were supposed to promise your life to humiliates and leaves you alone at the altar!"

"I'm sorry Felicity." is all he manages to say seeing the devastation on her face.

She swallows thickly and calms herself, then with tears still very much present in her eyes she finally looks at him.

"It's not as if he's the first man that's ever run away from me."

"Felicity, that's unfair."

"I know Oliver, it's very unfair." she chokes out, tears streaming down her face yet again.

"He'll regret that choice every day for the rest of his life."

He moves towards her, takes a hold of the skirt of her dress and rips off the bulk of the material, leaving her with only the bottom part. He helps her inside of the car, but before he closes the door he takes her hand in his and gives it a squeeze to show her his support.

After a long drive they arrive at the local market. It's a variety of foods, clothes, household items and anything you can think of. They walk through the market stopping at different stalls, talking to the locals and for the first time since Felicity woke up on the plane she has a real smile on her face.

They both buy themselves some clothes and other necessary items for the rest of their stay on the island. They decide to each find a changing room to change into their newly bought attire.

Oliver finishes before Felicity and starts browsing at some nearby stalls waiting for her. He looks up and his heart skips a beat when he spots her in a colourful flower print dress. Her hair in loose curls with a flower crown on the top accentuating every beautiful feature of her face. He has to remind himself to breathe because the picture in front of him – that's how he remembers Felicity….his Felicity.

They return to the resort and make themselves comfortable under one of the canopies on the beach they share with the other two couples.

Oliver pages through the resort's information book while Felicity stares at the calmness of the ocean, trying not to eavesdrop on the conversations of the couples on either side of them.

"We should have come and retired here." she hears Mrs. Richards say.

The next thing she sees is Mrs. Richards tapping her husband on the arm and runs for the water while yelling: "last one in the water is a rotten egg!"

He isn't far behind, laughter bubbling out of his stomach as he tries to be serious, yelling back: "careful Bertha, your hip!"

Felicity smiles at the elderly couple and feels a pang of pain in her chest when she spots the diamond ring still on her ring finger.

She can hear Mrs. Brown laugh seeing the same affection between the two older people. "Awww, isn't that sweet Ben?" she asks her husband.

"Probably a second marriage..." he answers "…or even maybe a third."

Felicity can see the woman feeling disappointed in his answer and she turns her attention back to the couple in the water. Playing with each other like they are two young children.

She can feel Oliver's gaze on her and when she turns to him she's met again by the two beautiful blue eyes and a mischievous grin on his face. She looks down at the picture he's holding and he asks: "so? Are you in?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Felicity looks at Oliver and sees that familiar twinkle in his eye. That familiar gaze that whispers so charmingly: _'you can trust me'_. No matter how much time has passed between them, she knows beyond a doubt that she can trust him. So when he asks _'are you in?'_ she nods her head eagerly and without a second thought takes his outstretched hand.

"So…where are we going to find this yacht?" Felicity asks excitedly as they jog hand in hand towards Sylvan who is busy with a meditation session with some of the guests of the hotel.

"This is our guy." Oliver winks at Felicity.

"Sylvan! Sylvan! We need your help man." Oliver can't stop grinning. He hasn't felt this excited since he first picked up a camera and took his first picture.

"We saw in this brochure that trips can be organised to go on a couple's yacht trip."

"Yes, yes we can definitely do that. Seminyak Beach Resort can meet your every need Mr Palmer. You say it and we make it happen." Sylvan says with more charm than is needed.

Oliver cringes at the sound of _'Mr Palmer'_ and tells Sylvan: "Okay Sylvan please organise the trip for us- and _please,_ call me Oliver. "

"Okay Mr Oliver, I will make this the most unforgettable trip of your lives! I find that there is nothing more romantic than being on the open sea, with the person you love, flowing with the motion of the ocean, hey hey?" Sylvan laughs and winks while moving his hips to the flamingo dance.

"I will make the arrangements for you and the other couples. Meet me in one hour on the beach. Don't forget your sunscreen!" Sylvan says as he does his flamingo dance to a tune that only he can hear.

About two hours later the couples find themselves on a stunning yacht that drops anchor close to a neighbouring island, the magnificent Nesu Penida.

Crystal clear water laps gently against the hull of the yacht as Felicity stares out at the serene ocean. The only evidence of civilization is the sound of the couples laughing over drinks.

Felicity joins them as Ben raises his glass in a toast: "to the honeymooners!"

"How did you and Mr Richards meet?" Felicity asks Mrs Richards curiously.

"It was the summer of 1966. All the other young girls on the beach couldn't keep their eyes off the handsome lifesaver. The whole summer we all drooled over the gorgeous hunk sitting in the lifeguard tower. I was just lucky enough to get a cramp in my leg while swimming in the ocean." She giggles as she looks at her husband.

"Mr Richards, and I take it you were the lifesaver?" Oliver asks.

"It was the mouth to mouth that closed the deal." Mr Richards says playfully as he winks at his wife.

"I couldn't wait to marry Paul and the winter of 1967 we got married in court."

"So you and Mr Richards never had a wedding?" Felicity asks questioningly.

"In those years there wasn't money for weddings and honeymoons."

"Baby your hand is a bit sweaty." Ben tells his wife and withdraws his hand from her hand and wipes the sweat from his palms.

Mrs Brown looks uncomfortable and starts fidgeting with her fingers.

Sylvan arrives on deck and does his flamingo dance on his way to the couples: "No, no, no! It is not good for honeymooners to sit still too long."

"Ooh I wish! I am just a hopeless romantic. There is nothing more romantic that being in the arms of a guy you are crazy about. To just be held while swaying to a slow song, or being twirled around the dance floor to the sounds of an upbeat song." Mrs Brown blushes and clears her throat.

"Mmm but Ben didn't even dance on our wedding day. He has two left feet." Mrs Brown says uncomfortably.

"Well in that case _Tuan_ _ **[1]**_ _*_ Ben, could I dance with your lovely wife?"

"Sure! Go ahead." Ben says offhanded to Sylvan.

Mrs Brown can hardly contain her excitement as she accepts Sylvan's outstretched hand. "Okay, thank you!"

"Let's party!" Sylvan starts twirling Mrs Brown around on deck.

Felicity gets up and walks to the railing and stares out over the ocean. This all seems surreal. She is here on a yacht, on her honeymoon without a husband. But with Oliver…the last person she thought she would ever see, let alone spend her honeymoon with him in Bali.

Felicity is drawn out of her daydream when she hears Mrs Brown's high-pitched laughter as Sylvan unexpectedly dips her during their dance.

A couple of hours later the couples are on the upper deck enjoying the beautiful view while basking in the afternoon sun.

Mr Brown is half-heartedly applying sunscreen to his wife's back and as he gets up to leave Mrs Brown nudges him with her shoulders: "And my shoulders love?"

"But I have already done it for you, haven't I?" Mr Richards gets up from his spot behind his wife and irritatingly walks away.

Margo swallows uncomfortably and turns her head away from the couples, attempting to hide the hurt in her eyes.

Later that day the couples end up having sundowners on the beach.

"And the two of you? What is your story? How did you know she was the one?" Mrs Richards asks Oliver inquisitively.

"Know? Mmm, it was probably on our first wedding that I knew for sure, yes after that first kiss in front of the pulpit." Oliver smiles at Felicity with a twinkle in his eye.

Felicity looks at Oliver puzzled, not sure where Oliver is going with his story.

"Yes Felicity, remember our _first_ kiss? We said our ' _I-dos'_ and when the ceremony was done the world just became quiet around us. I could hear Felicity's heartbeat and I could feel mine. We moved closer and closer to one another and then I felt her lips on mine, and that's when I knew. The moment was perfect until Reverend Blake decided he wanted to be part of the kissing too and started kissing both of us."

Everyone looks confused at one another, horrified at what Oliver is implying. ' _This must be a threesome.'_ Margo thinks to herself raising her eyebrows not sure what to say next.

Felicity looks at each of the couples and can see the wheels turning in each of the couple's heads. Each person's expression ranges from shocked to unbelief to uncertainty and Felicity quickly adds: "we were 10 years old, and Blake was Oliver's dog, and also the reverend." relieving their curiosity.

The couples laugh at how Oliver's story makes perfect sense now.

"Oliver you might as well give Ben some tips." Margo says still trying to catch her breath.

"Let me give you two a tip." Ben quickly interrupts his wife. "Go ahead and enjoy the honeymoon phase while you can because before you open your eyes, Dr. Timothy Keller is in your bedroom, and he _will_ challenge you."

"Ben!"

"What?"

"He is our marriage counsellor. He gave us a challenge for every day we are on the island."

Mrs Richards interestingly says: "Ooh that sounds exciting! What kind of challenge?"

"Today's challenge is to touch one another." To demonstrate this Ben grabs his wife's shoulders and she screams while shrinking back from the pain saying through clenched teeth: "Ben! My shoulders are sunburned!"

"What was yesterday's challenge?" Felicity asks.

Margo replies: "Oh Mmm to, give each other a gift."

"Yes! Yes! And my lovely wife gave me a brand new golf glove. I have to say I was very impressed with her." Ben smirks.

"Oh that gives me a brilliant idea. Since I arranged for Margo to go to a spa for the day, why don't you ladies join her and then I can test my new toy on the fairway?" Ben says as if he just had a light bulb moment.

"Oh that does sound lovely! What do you say ladies? Anyone up for a day of pampering and relaxation?" Margo sits forward expectantly looking at Felicity and Bertha.

Everyone agrees to spend the day together ending off a happy and adventurous day on the open sea.

Each of the couples goes their separate ways. Oliver tells Felicity he has a phone call to make and promises to meet up with her in a few minutes.

Not long after Oliver runs onto the beach in search of Felicity and what he finds takes his breath away. She is an absolute vision of perfection. She is sitting on the pier with the sunset as her backdrop and the wind plays a seductive tune with her hair. Oliver smiles ' _my camera could never do justice to her overwhelming beauty and perfection.'_

Oliver takes a deep breath joins Felicity on the pier.

Felicity senses Oliver's presence before she even sees him sitting next to her.

Her heart beats faster with every breath and it's like her heart keeps calling out to the familiarity that is him…Oliver. ' _Oliver…heart of mine why do you keep whispering Oliver… Like a consistent drumming her heart echoes Oliver…Do we still stand a chance?'_

Felicity calms her thrumming heart thinks back to a time when she was sitting next to a younger version of Oliver on a rusty pier with Blake. The world seemed so simple. So right.

Felicity stares out at the beautiful view and comments: "It looks like one of the pictures you sent to your mom."

Oliver smiles at Felicity pleased that she likes his work: "Do you sometimes wonder how different things could have been if you had stayed?"

"Every single day." Oliver replies solemnly.

"I see my parents are not the only ones who rub each other the wrong way." she indicates to the Browns who seem to be in the middle of a heated discussion on the beach.

"Really? Are they still at it?" Oliver asks.

"They are worse. They cannot stand to be in one another's company for more than five minutes?" Felicity sighs and continues.

"Do you think that is what happens to marriage? That this is all that becomes of it?"

"I don't know. But when you see Paul and Bertha and the way they adore one another even after 49 years of marriage then it makes me believe differently."

Felicity turns to look at Oliver with eyebrows raised: "says ' _Mr I don't do second dates'._ "

Oliver giggles and feels content just to sit with Felicity and watch the sun set on the horizon.

* * *

[1] Tuan means Mr. in Indonesian


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The morning starts with a lot of excitement - pampering for the ladies and fresh air with healthy competition for the gents.

Felicity lies in a trance as the massage therapist from the spa massage her feet, concentrating on just the correct pressure points. Even though all of this is relaxing she's happy that she at least started her day off with a cup of coffee, courtesy of her roommate. After all this time apart she found herself still hypnotised when he walked out of their little kitchen carrying two cups of coffee, freshly showered, bear chested and his towel dangerously low on his hips. He was still as handsome as ever and no one could tell her any different.

Far in the distance she hears her name and slowly finds her way back to reality.

"Where were you just then?" Margo asks with a hint of amusement in her voice that makes Felicity blush as if they know exactly what she was thinking.

"I was saying that I just wish Ben could listen to me, you know? I'm trying so hard with the marriage counseling thing and it's like he's not interested in the least. It almost feels like the more I pursue this, the more silent he becomes. He doesn't talk to me, he doesn't tell me how he feels….I wish we could rekindle what you guys have, you look so in love with each other and if you daydream about him Felicity, then it means you had a very exciting night." Margo winks at the blushing Felicity and Bertha gives a small laugh when she sees the blush on Felicity's cheeks, is nowhere near disappearing anytime soon.

"I understand it can be frustrating, although I really think I should recommend Dr. Keller to my parents." Felicity says trying to get the attention off her reddened face.

"Ah yes, a good concept only needs half a word." Bertha adds.

"Mmhmm." Margo sighs back into relaxation, momentarily forgetting about the deep pain she feels in her chest.

"So what's the answer Bertha? How do you and Paul make it work?" Felicity keeps the conversation going.

"Trust." Bertha says softly. "Believe me, it hasn't always been just good times. Life has dealt us its fair share of obstacles."

Before the mood becomes even more solemn, Margo throws her legs off the bed. "Thank you ladies! I had a wonderful time. Now, if you would please excuse me I need to go get ready for me and _Tuan_ [1]* Botha's quality time together." she winks at them and skips out of the room like a little girl from excitement.

"Enjoy!" both women sing in a choir as they wave at Margo leaving.

Felicity turns to her left to get dressed when the edge of her towel accidentally becomes untied around her body, revealing a long scar from her shoulder to her hip.

Bertha freezes at the sight, but ignores asking any questions when she sees Felicity's hesitant eyes.

* * *

"Fore!" Ben yells as the small white ball leaves the tee, curves in the air on its way to a group of resort guests standing on the side of the golf course. He cringes when the ball narrowly misses them.

He meets Oliver and Paul's eyes and shrugs his shoulders. "Wrong glove it seems."

"So tell me a bit more about this Dr. Keller." Oliver interrupts the next lie from spewing out of Ben's mouth to cover up his bad game and sets his own ball down to tee off.

"That guy should get his head examined." Ben replies observing every move Oliver makes getting ready to hit the ball. "He wants Margo and me to learn each other's love language. Can you imagine the disaster? Margo already talks a lot, the last thing we need is her learning another language!" he focusses his attention back on Oliver as he hits the ball with everything he has. Unfortunately the ball curves in the air and lands between some trees. "Sorry man, maybe next time." he says sympathetically and pats Oliver on the back.

"I always say honesty is the best policy. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Paul interjects.

"Words have never been my strong suit you know?" Ben says quickly brushing off any lesson being learned from the older man.

Paul hits the ball and follows the same route as the two men before him.

"Ah! Next time!" Ben yells from the sidelines.

Paul and Oliver can't help but smile at the sentiment.

The guys make headway in their game. Paul taking the lead on the scoreboard and then it comes to Oliver's final putt.

"Any advice?" Oliver asks Paul has he readies himself to make the shot.

"Keep your head down my boy." Paul answers, receiving a rather confused look from the young man holding the golf club. He smiles: "the answer is right in front of you."

If Oliver didn't know any better he would think that the old man was giving him advice on something completely different than the game they were playing. He decides to take it never the less and focusses his attention on the white little ball. He places the club on the green and aligns it perfectly next to the ball. He swings back but keeps his eye on the ball until it starts to move. It's a perfect shot and lands right in the hole.

Oliver looks up into the approving eyes of the older man who squeezes his shoulder. "Thank you." Oliver says and smiles at his accomplishment.

"It is tradition for the winner to buy everyone a drink." Ben tries his luck when he congratulates Oliver on his triumph.

"Sure! Why not?" Oliver replies and they make their way to the Club House at the resort.

" _Tepuk Tangan_ [2] _*_!" they all say in unison as they clink their glasses together in celebration of Oliver's victory.

"Do you think the ladies are enjoying their time at the spa?" Paul asks looking down at his watch on his wrist.

"Damn it!" Ben shouts with pure panic displayed all over his face. He downs the rest of his drink standing up from his seat at the same time. "Dr. Keller!" he doesn't even say goodbye and jolts out of the Club House to who knows where.

He leaves Paul and Oliver in disbelief once again, who just laughs at the running man and clinks their glasses yet again.

* * *

Felicity sits quietly outside their villa. Pillows propped up against the wall making herself comfortable on the floor. Soft light enhances her visibility as she continues to draw on the cork coasters she bought at the market a few days earlier.

Her concentration is immediately broken when an out of breath Ben comes storming past her. She looks down at her watch and she knows…..

Margo went all out for their quality time together today. She had told them during their pamper session how she had bought some candles at the market and asked the resort to set up a romantic dinner for them inside their villa, ordering all of Ben's favourite foods. She was so excited about this evening.

Felicity had assumed when she walked passed their villa a bit earlier that the night went better than expected - the curtains were drawn and the dim light of the candles could vaguely be seen through the drawn curtains. But now…..the poor woman must be devastated.

"Honey I'm home!" Oliver calls from the side of their villa's porch. His teasing smile fades when he sees the deep lines in between Felicity's eyes. "Is everything okay?" he then asks concerned almost rushing over to where she sits on the floor.

She looks up at him and even though she can't fully see the blue of his eyes, they calm her down.

"Everything's fine." She smiles, immediately helping Oliver to relax. "I was just thinking about Margo, that's all."

"Yeah, I guess Ben is in trouble tonight."

Felicity merely nods. Having an in depth argument with Oliver about how Ben most probably broke his wife's heart tonight isn't exactly how she is planning on spending the rest of her night. It's not like they're a couple who have to have these in depth discussions anyway.

"I'm going to take a shower. You okay out here?" he asks while moving to the door.

"Yes, I'm fine. Enjoy your shower."

Felicity busies herself with her drawings again. As she draws the lines of Blake's cartoon face on the coaster her mind wanders to a time where a little girl sits in her room doing one of the things she still enjoys today – colouring. She remembers how loud noises break her out of her fantasy world as she listens to the back and forth yelling of the people she loves the most. She remembers how her heart breaks when she first hears the words ' _Felicity is the only reason I'm still here'_ being yelled from her mother to her father. Tears well up in her eyes and drip, drip, drip on the pages of the colourful world she invented to escape her reality. She looks up when she hears a knock on her wooden framed windowpane on the second storey of her house. When she moves toward the sound she sees them, the warm comforting blue eyes of the boy she swore she would marry someday.

"So, have you published a book yet?" Felicity nearly throws everything on her lap into midair at the sound of Oliver's voice.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" she yells at him. "If you wanted to get rid of me you could have just thrown me overboard on the yacht yesterday."

"I'm sorry!" he says laughing at the sight. "I didn't really make it a secret that I was coming outside. Didn't you hear the phone ring?"

She doesn't answer, but softens her glare making him sit down on one of the comfortable lounge chairs on the porch. She looks down at the coasters with Blake's cartoon face on it and smiles.

"Nope." she answers his initial question accentuating the ' _p_ '. "That dream never became reality I'm afraid."

"But why? I can clearly remember a beautiful little girl who swore, with Reverend Blake as one of the witnesses, that every child should have their own fairy tale."

"Well Oliver, my story unfortunately didn't have a happy ending."

"Maybe it's not about the ending?"

She stares at him for a moment, not sure what she is reading in his eyes, but steers herself away from any thoughts containing possible feelings for the man staring back.

"I can't believe it all ran away from me like that." she looks down and starts fidgeting with her fingers to keep the tears forming at bay. "I gave up my store for him, my dreams."

Oliver sees the sadness covering her eyes again and all he wants to do is take her in his arms and tell her she's going to be okay, but he can't, she's not his…she hasn't been for a long time. He can't deny that he wants to punch Ray for hurting her like this, but his main focus now has to be Felicity and what she needs.

"I know what you need." he says quickly stretching out his hand so he can help her off the floor. "Put on something nice, you have ten minutes. I'll meet you at the canopies on the beach." she opens her mouth to argue and he stops her words by putting two fingers softly on her lips. They both shiver at the contact and he cannot ignore the electricity that flows through him when she looks up and stares straight into his eyes. "No arguing." he tries to say with enough confidence so she doesn't notice the insecure tone of his voice.

She nods and disappears into the villa without another word.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later she appears in his line of site. She wears a short white flowing dress that shows off her well-toned legs. Her hair is in her signature ponytail but you cannot miss the bright pink flower tucked behind her ear.

He smiles at the sight and tries to compose himself with all the feelings he's been experiencing for the last couple of days.

"Hey." she says as she comes to stand next to him.

"Hey, you look beautiful." he replies shyly, making her blush.

"Okay Mr Queen, what is your master plan?"

"The best way to get over someone is in the arms of someone else."

He freezes instantly at the words and realises he should have phrased it differently. He doesn't want her to feel pressured in any way, but when she smiles at the words, he takes her hand and leads her to the beach bar.

They find a table with an immaculate view of the twinkling lights displayed over the ocean. The soft lights in the bar play over Felicity's face and for a moment Oliver cannot help but stare at the picture in front of him.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asks gesturing to Felicity to take a seat at the table.

"Surprise me, as long as it has an umbrella and enough alcohol in it, I'll be more than happy." she winks at him.

"Okay, while I get the drinks you can maybe start looking for the other arms I spoke of earlier, like ' _Miami Vice_ ' over there at the bar."

She looks to the bar area and sees a dark toned, bald man leaning on the counter with his elbows as he sways to the music from side to side. He's dressed in a white shirt, with a black sequenced undercoat, black pants, that is much too short for him, displaying his black and white striped socks and very shiny white shoes.

Felicity laughs at the sight. "Oliver, I prefer a man with a white horse, not white shoes."

He chuckles and makes his way over to the bar to get their drinks. He greets ' _Miami Vice_ ' and compliments him on his shoes. The man totally oblivious at the level of sarcasm the compliment was coated with, gives him a wide smile continuing to sway his hips to the music.

Felicity smiles when she sees Oliver talking to the man. After knowing him for so long she knows he probably said something to the man about his shoes and the thought makes her giggle.

"One Italian Stallion." he announces when he returns and places her umbrella drink on the table.

"Italian Stallion? What kind of a drink is that?" she asks confused.

"Not the drink," he turns looking towards the dance floor, "one very ' _Italian Stallion_ ' there on the dance floor."

Felicity laughs when she sees the Italian man. He is taller than Oliver but he's trying to do what looks like the Limbo with a flowery open shirt covering a white t-shirt between two ladies on the dance floor.

The evening is easy, they enjoy each other's company and Felicity feels like a weight is lifted off her shoulders when they laugh at some of the dance moves revealed on the dance floor. Felicity however doesn't move from the table and after a while, Oliver makes his way back to the bar to get them a refill.

Felicity sighs as she takes in the serenity of the sound and smell of the ocean. She feels at ease and as she takes a deep relaxed breath for the first time since they arrived in Bali, she places both her hands on the table and subconsciously starts playing with the ring on her finger. Her phone rings and Ray's name is displayed on the screen. She immediately ends the call and looks down at the sentimental piece of jewelry on her ring finger. That piece of jewelry was supposed to represent a promise of a future, one she will never have and in the heat of the moment she attempts to remove it. It must be the humidity that makes her finger swell but no matter how much she pulls or turns the ring, it doesn't want to come off her finger.

She gives an exasperating sigh and looks back to the bar to see how Oliver is doing with the drinks. The sinking feeling in her stomach returns at the sight of Oliver flirting with a girl at the bar. She stops fidgeting with the ring altogether and she once again realises that what they had will forever be in the past.

"Everything okay?" he asks sitting back down opposite to her at their table.

She wants to lie and tell him she's fine but she doesn't know what drives her to open her mouth and confront him. "Why did you just disappear Oliver?"

 _'_ _Are you ready to go? Give me your suitcase.' She passes the suitcase through the window. Before she gets on the ledge he kisses her fiercely. 'Are you sure you're ready for this?' he asks as she smiles back at him, the gentleness in her eyes makes his heart swell._

 _'_ _As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything.' she initiates the kiss this time and when they part she takes his hand and climbs out on to the ledge._

"We were supposed to disappear together Oliver." she adds when he doesn't answer.

Oliver's whole world comes to a standstill when he realises what she just asked him. They've never spoken about this and he doesn't know what to answer. "It wasn't you Felicity."

"Okay, so what was it then?"

"Felicity…..I…..I was scared. I was so scared that I would hurt you again."

"Again? Oliver, what do you think happened to me when I realised after a year you weren't ever coming back? Why would you?" she laughs sarcastically, "why did you even come back Oliver?"

"I lost my job."

Felicity looks down at her hands trying to hide the embarrassment of her freak out. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not." he softly smiles when their eyes lock again. "For the last couple of years I've travelled the world, seen amazing and beautiful places, but I did it all on my own…alone. I thought I was okay with it until I came home. I didn't know you were getting married Felicity, but now we're here and I…..I don't know what it means."

There's dead silence. She looks at him but she remains quiet. The brave woman that started the conversation was gone.

"The airline called to inform us there's availability on tomorrow's flight." he adds.

When she still doesn't answer, he gets up and walks back to the villa.

 _'_ _Take my Barbie please; I don't think I can climb down from here with only one hand and a dress.' She gives him the doll and slowly climbs down the ledge on the second storey until her feet reach the ground. Her small suitcase waits at the bottom. Oliver hands her back the doll and takes the suitcase in the other hand. He loads it on the back of his bike and helps her up so they can leave._

 _'_ _I won't let you fall Felicity, I promise.' She smiles at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek._

 _'_ _I know I'm always safe with you Oliver.'_

* * *

[1] Tuan – Mister in Indonesian

[2] Tepuk Tangan – Cheers in Indonesian


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Felicity wakes up with a sense of determination to not waste another day moping around but to enjoy every moment in this beautiful paradise. She browses through the brochure Sylvan gave all the guests upon their arrival on the island. She startles when her phone suddenly rings with the all too familiar ring tone, for none other than her _beloved_ Ray. He has been persistent in his attempt to make contact with her and she is just as determined to ignore his calls. She might be a coward but she is so not ready to deal with him right now. She looks over at Oliver sleeping on the chaise longue and wishes they could just stay here on the island, just the two of them, in this beautiful bubble where everything seems so, familiar. Being with Oliver these past couple of days has brought back more memories of their childhood than she has had in a very long time.

Oliver hears Felicity's phone ring and know there could only be one person who would be calling her this much. It can only be Ray. Ray, the scoundrel of a man who left Felicity at the altar. Ray, who almost got away with her. Ray who would have been Felicity's forever after. He anxiously waits to hear her answer the phone call but when she doesn't he cannot help but smile. She clearly doesn't want to speak to Ray and that makes him so very happy. She is here with him and not with Ray. Now _that_ is reason enough to have a good morning and definitely something to smile about.

Felicity looks up and finds herself lost again in the depth of the most amazing baby blue eyes, staring right back at her. More like staring _into_ her…not that he can actually see _into_ her because that would be _creepy._ But with him just looking at her like that…with those sleepy eyes, ruffled hair that is just begging for her to run her hands through them…and that smile of his, that smile warms her all the way to her tippy toes. How is it possible for a person to wake up so… _perfect?_

"Oh frack! Did I just say that out loud?" Felicity blushes 10 different shades of red. She grabs the duvet cover and pulls it over her head in embarrassment as Oliver nods with an amused grin on his face.

"Good morning to you too." Oliver says with a tilt of his head and a million dollar smile.

"It must be the lack of sleep…"

"Felicity." Oliver interjects softly.

"Look at me. It's me you're talking to. The one person who knows you better than anyone else does."

Felicity slowly pulls down the duvet cover and looks at Oliver with a smile.

"Okay so I know there is a flight home today but mmm, I have never done underwater walking before."

Felicity says uncertainly hoping he gets her hint.

Oliver laughs and responds exactly how she needs him to: "it sounds like a plan."

* * *

Ben and Margo are lying on lounge chairs on the beach soaking up the sun. Margo is focused on the book Dr Keller gave her and Ben to work through while on the island. Ben is lying with his eyes closed enjoying the silence, while it lasts. If Margo can be occupied then it means he has some peace and quiet.

Paul and Bertha hired a paddle boat and are enjoying a relaxing ride in the shallow side of the ocean. Paul leans over and kisses Bertha on her cheek and then gently picks up her hand and bestows a tender kiss on her hand. Bertha can't help but blush like a sixteen year old on her first date.

Meanwhile Oliver and Felicity are having the experience of a lifetime. The instructor prepares them and gives them the 101 on how to do underwater walking and how to use their equipment.

Oliver takes Felicity's hand and asks: "Ready?"

Felicity nods and as they move to stand on the steps that drops away into the water. The instructor places a huge diving helmet on Oliver's head and Felicity bursts out laughing when Oliver gives her a crossed eye look. The instructor assists Felicity with her helmet while Oliver starts to descend in to the water. As soon as she is underwater it's as if Felicity steps into another world.

There are fishes everywhere you look. So many different kinds of fishes with a vast array of colours swimming around them, so close that they can touch them. It's as if Oliver reads her mind and reaches out his hand in a hypnotic state trying to touch one of the fishes swimming close to them. Felicity smiles and just loves Oliver's amazed expression for their surroundings and what they are experiencing. Not wanting to miss out on the experience, she starts looking around her in an attempt to take in everything she possibly can. Felicity spots the most remarkable looking fish whose tail is shaped like a sideways ' _U'_. Felicity can't help but feel grateful to be able to share this experience with Oliver. She waves at Oliver trying to get his attention and attempts to do a robot dance for him and finishes off her routine by using her hands to show him a heart.

Oliver finds himself breathless as he looks at Felicity with her adorable smile in that big ugly diving helmet and her flashing heart shaped hands. This is one beautiful woman. How could he have walked away from her?

Maybe having that conversation last night was just what they needed to move on from the past and start looking forward to the future.

* * *

"Wasn't that amazing? I have never seen anything that beautiful and serene." Felicity says as they get off the boat after their underwater adventure.

"You should have seen your face, when that turtle floated past you. I could see your mouth hanging open."

Felicity and Oliver make their way over to where Paul is helping Bertha get off the paddle boat.

"Let me tell you 'Mr- _I-have-seen-it-all'_. That turtle didn't just float past me. It was as if he was surfing. That is one cool turtle. I think he might be the same one from Finding Nemo."

Felicity and Oliver laugh at the ridiculousness of a surfing turtle when they hear Paul scream: Help me! Help me!"

Oliver and Felicity rush over to the elderly couple and Oliver assists Paul in carrying Bertha to the beach.

Margo and Ben see the commotion and frantically run over to the other couples.

"What happened to her? She was fine just a minute ago." Margo says unsteadily.

"We need to get her out of the sun." Oliver says with a solemn expression while Felicity whispers to Bertha with tears running down her face: "it will be okay, you will be fine, just hang in there Bertha."

Margo jumps up: "I'm going to get the doctor. Hold on Bertha. Help is coming."

* * *

Oliver, Felicity, Ben and Margo wait anxiously on the veranda of Paul and Bertha's villa.

Felicity tries to still her unsteady hands by clasping it together offering silent prayers for Bertha's recovery.

Oliver is pacing up and down, hating the feeling of helplessness.

Margo cries silently while Ben sits quietly, uncertain of what to do.

The doctor and Paul step out onto the veranda and immediately greeted by four concerned faces. The doctor turns to Paul: "she is stable now and just needs plenty of rest. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do." Paul shakes the doctor's hand and turns to the people who have come to mean so much to him in just a short period of time.

"The doctor says she needs lots of rest but at least she is okay now. This is her second fight against cancer." Paul's voice trembles as he tries to put on a brave face.

"Please let us know if there is anything we can help with." Oliver says.

Ben gets up from his seat as Paul returns to his villa and joins Bertha on their bed.

"You would never have known." Ben sighs.

"And _she_ is the one who always has a smile on her face. Really makes a person think." Margo says sadly.

"Are you ready?" Ben asks Margo and she follows him to their villa.

Felicity and Oliver find themselves on their front porch sitting in silence when Felicity says deep in thought.

"And here I am busy bawling my eyes out over a life that hasn't even begun yet. How do you say goodbye after a _lifetime_ with someone?"

While Oliver and Felicity sit together in silence, offering one another comfort, they hear Margo and Ben argue from their villa next door.

* * *

"Ben?" Margo asks once she and her husband settle for the night. Ben is browsing through the TV channels and Margo sits on the bed going through Dr Keller's book.

"Yes?" Ben replies without looking at Margo, immersed in a golf tournament on one of the sports channels.

"Do you love me?"

"Mmhmm." Ben replies casually.

"Today's challenge is words Ben. To say the words ' _I love you_ '.

Ben turns to his wife and says with a smirk: "my angel the day I married you, I said I love you. If that changes then I will be sure to tell you."

"Our marriage is on the verge of being torn apart, and my husband thinks it is a _big joke_. I thought that once the boys were out of the house that things would change. It is as if I am invisible to you!"

Ben switches the TV off: "Yes well, welcome to Ben's world! For the last 18 years the boys were in the house, you didn't see _me!_ "

"Well at least I am trying now!"

"Oh please. Your nose is more in _that_ book than with me here on the island." Ben points critically at Dr Keller's book on the bed.

"Have you even once made an effort to see what this book is all about? No! Because you are clearly not willing to do your part."

Margo says between sobs: "I can't do this on my own anymore, Ben. We are both entitled to happiness even if it is in the arms of someone else." Margo gets up and storms out of the villa. As she runs past Felicity's villa she sees them sitting on their veranda and realise that they must have heard the argument between her and Ben. She turns away from them with embarrassment and runs as fast as her legs can carry her.

Felicity looks down and fiddles with her hands and says despondently: "I am sure that the two of them didn't imagine that they would end up like this when they said their vows to one another. How can something so beautiful and perfect end up causing two people who love one another so much hurt?"

* * *

Paul sits next to his wife, takes his wife's frail hand and looks at her with a troubled expression.

"What now?" Bertha asks her husband lovingly.

"The honeymoon is over. I am taking you back home my love."

"We have been waiting for a lifetime for this week Paul. If we leave now then this _thing_ has beaten me."

"You are busy fighting alone Bertha."

" _I_ am deciding to move forward, and I need _you_ to move forward with me Paul. The last chapter."

"How do I live without you Bertha?" Paul rests his head on his wife's lap.

"I don't want to get old without you Bertha!" Paul cries.

"You are already old Paul." Bertha says making both of them laugh.

Paul joins his wife and takes her into his arms and they fall asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

Oliver wakes up and sees the empty bed. He walks onto the front porch and finds Felicity busy drawing intently.

"You are up early?" Oliver says stretching.

"Well, I am organising a wedding."

"Whoa! I like you a lot Felicity but this is a little too fast for me."

Felicity chuckles and playfully throws Oliver with her shoe: "No! It is for Paul and Bertha. They never had a wedding and I thought it would be really special if we could organise a beautiful ceremony for them on the beach."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Oliver asks cautiously.

"Of course! Every woman wants a big day even if it is fifty years later."

"Felicity, I am talking about you." Oliver says quietly.

She doesn't answer and continues to draw.

* * *

Ben wakes up to find that his wife has already left their villa. He wanders around not sure what to do when sees Dr Keller's book on her side table. He picks up the book that started all this nonsense and starts reading the first few lines of their daily challenge. Intrigued by what he is reading, he slowly sits down on the bed.

As Ben reads what his wife has been trying to get him to read for the past couple of weeks, it's as if a light dawns on him and he jumps up. His eyes light up as one person comes to mind… _Sylvia!_

He starts running from the reception area to the pool area and everywhere in between until he sees Sylvan in a secluded area in the middle of his yoga meditation.

Worried that he might be disturbing him, Ben whispers: 'Sylvia!". No response.

Ben moves closer and whispers loudly: "Sylvia!" Making Sylvan jump with fright.

"Sorry." Ben says holding up his hands in apology.

"Yes Mr Brown?"

"I need your help Sylvia Can you maybe help me?"

"Of course." Sylvan says with his usual charm.

"I, I don't want to see my wife in the arms of another man."

"OH! Margo!" Sylvan sings her name. "She needs to feel safe in your arms Ben."

"Oh but she does, she does, I hold her, I hold her very, very tight." Ben demonstrates by rapping his arms around himself.

"She needs passion!" Sylvan says firmly and takes his turn to demonstrate to Ben by doing forward thrusts.

"Passion?"

"You need to show her through the rhythm of your body…that it is only her you desire! You need to show her your chi, it is the flavour of your existence. The centre of your world Ben!"

"I like that, I like that!"

"You need to take the lead!"

Ben repeats after Sylvan and nods his head: "Take the lead."

"Take the lead!" Sylvan says firmer and louder and pretends to grab an invisible partner and stretches his left arm out as if doing the tango.

"Right now?" Ben asks uncertain. But the next moment he grabs Sylvan and holds him to his chest and says: "Okay let's do this!"

"No, No, No! I see I have a lot of work to do here. I'll teach you, come!"

Ben follows Sylvan to who knows where. He knows one thing for sure. His marriage depends on it.

* * *

Sylvan takes Ben to a secluded spot and starts the music. Sylvan does his flamingo dance on his way to Ben and shows him how to move his hips.

Ben who has two left feet struggles to get his hips to move with the tempo of the music. Sylvan grabs Ben's hips from behind and starts moving it for him to the tempo of the music. Ben goes into complete shock having never had a man touch him like _this_ before.

"Plenty to do _Tuan_ ** _[1]_** _*_ Ben, plenty to do!"

* * *

Felicity and Oliver decide to spend the day exploring the island and according to the brochure, there is plenty to see.

Felicity can't help but smile as she walks next to Oliver. She can't describe it but today she feels like her _old self_ and she is so happy _._

"So _husband dearest_ where do we start?" Felicity asks with a skip in her step.

"Right here my love. Our chariot waits!" Oliver stretches out his right arm and points to a red second hand Jeep.

"Mmm Oliver I wouldn't call this a chariot." Felicity laughs mockingly.

"Do you want adventure Mrs Queen or what?"

Felicity isn't sure if Oliver said Mrs Queen in jest but the idea of being called Mrs Queen, sounds so right.

 _'_ _Whoa! Where did that come from?'_ Felicity chides herself as she climbs into the Jeep.

Oliver looks over at Felicity and she looks so relaxed, so happy. He wants to see her like this always.

 _'_ _Do I have the right to make a claim on being the one who is responsible for her happiness? I want to be the one who makes her happy. Even if it is just for today."_

And with a sudden jerk the car starts to sputter and jerk until it comes to an abrupt stop.

"And what now?" Felicity turns to look at Oliver and asks pointedly.

"Now we walk." Oliver replies confidently.

"So much for adventure!" Felicity mutters under her breath.

"I can hear you!"

* * *

[1] Tuan – Mister in Indonesian


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They have been walking a while now and the humidity is causing her perfectly straightened hear to curl back to its natural form, but surprisingly she is not even thinking about that right now. Her eyes and thoughts are focused on the man walking in front of her. The muscles in his back and arms flex and it makes her mouth water.

When the car broke down they had to remove all their belongings, which included two heavily loaded, weaved baskets with goodies they bought at the market. It was too heavy for Felicity to carry, but after a while the handles started to cut into Oliver's hands making it difficult for him to carry as well. He soon got an idea to slide a large bamboo stick through the handles helping him to carry the baskets on his back.

When they started walking, they had no idea where they were, they had no GPS and there were no signs anywhere. They could only hope that the direction Oliver chose was the right way to get back to the resort.

The thought of walking into unknown territory in a foreign country, would normally scare her because she can't control it, but in this instance she is so relaxed that the feeling of completely trusting Oliver scared her _more_ than the uncertainty of their destination. As she follows Oliver into the ' _void_ ' she starts to fidget with the ring still firmly lodged on her ring finger. The more she tries to take it off, the more it doesn't want to budge.

 _Felicity has always been a perfectionist. She doesn't really know when exactly that started. It was probably her father's doing, but there was constantly something about being with Oliver that managed to take her out of that perfect bubble and give her a sense of…..adventure._

 _The wedding march starts and Felicity cannot keep her eyes off the beautiful young woman in white. She looks perfect and everything in the church looks like a picture out of a magazine. The bride's veil covers her face but her eyes and her smile pierce through the material illuminating her feelings for the man waiting for her. The love the couple getting married today show towards each other is so real and almost tangible and it makes little Felicity's heart flutter at the thought that one day when she's all grown up she too will get to experience that kind of love._

 _Love is real and maybe it's not how her parents portray it – maybe she can have the real thing._

 _Felicity's eyes move across the aisle and locks with the familiar blue ones she's come to trust with life. He winks at her and smiles and she knows exactly what that means…..adventure is waiting._

 _She still doesn't know how, but they sneak out undetected and she follows Oliver up the stairs of the old church._

 _It's beautiful. Rustic old walls and coloured windows. He takes her hand and leads her between the big bells hanging from the roof to the furthest coloured window at the end of the church and there she sees it…..the whole world is visible through that window, but the feeling of peace and safety in the hand she feels entwined with hers is what she wants and nothing else._

 _'_ _Felicity! There you are!' a familiar angry voice brings her back to reality. 'You should know better than to run off with this boy.' both her father's hands are now on her shoulders, purposefully shaking her as he tries to make his point. 'He's no good for you Felicity!'_

 _He turns in fury to Oliver: 'Stay away from my daughter!'_

"Felicity!" she hears her name and quickly looks up into worried blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah….I just….sorry, just a lot of things going on in here." she indicates to her head and blushes, not wanting to tell him that her thoughts the last couple of days consisted almost solely of him…of them.

"Okay then. Like I was saying, do you want to go swim at the waterfall?"

"What waterfall?"

He puts down his stick with the baskets and gently turns her in the opposite direction.

" _That_ waterfall."

Her breath hitches and for a moment she doesn't know if it's because of his hands making contact with her skin or if it's the beauty of the waterfall.

They slowly and carefully take the path that leads down to the pool of the waterfall and find a little crevice in one of the rocks to put their belongings and for Felicity to swap her flowery dress for a bikini.

The water is cold but very much welcomed in the blithering heat.

Being with each other like this after so long brings flashes of memories for both of them and soon they get into a familiar rhythm. They play games and splash each other like their younger selves used to do.

Felicity swims over to the base of the waterfall and stands at the back of the roaring water. The feeling of the lost few streams rushing over her are exhilarating and Oliver cannot help but stare at the picture in front of him. Everything inside of him wants to swim over to her and kiss her into oblivion, but for a split second he doubts her feelings for him and decides to leave it.

He waves his arms to get her attention under the rushing water. When she finally reaches him, "we need to get going." he says and swims back to the edge to get out of the pool.

Felicity is confused by the sudden change in his demeanor, but follows him out to get dressed for the rest of the walk back.

* * *

The walk from the waterfall is filled with silence. Both of them lost in their own thoughts and struggles again when the sound of drums catch their attention.

"What was that?" she asks first, immediately thinking about horror movies where people are caught in the forest and then sacrificed by indigenous clans.

"I'm sure that's not the rhythm for sacrifices Felicity." Oliver chuckles making her blush when she realises she said all that out loud, muttering something about who made him the sacrifice expert.

She stays close to Oliver walking in the direction of the drums.

Suddenly a wave of people pass them running in the same direction. They are all dressed in white, clapping hands and cheering.

Felicity looks up and she sees the top of a Buddhist Temple roof and just as she's about to show Oliver he stops a lady running past them.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Oh, it's the celebration of light and love." She says cheerfully. "Come and join us!"

The baskets long forgotten, he takes Felicity's hand and walk over to where the gathering takes place. There are bags with coloured powder everywhere. The drums are now accompanied by other traditional instruments and everyone is jumping and dancing to the rhythm of the music.

They don't need to be invited again and they fan out into the crowd. Powder in the air and they both look like something that came out of a crayon advertisement.

Felicity twirls backward and crashes directly into Oliver's chest.

Time stands still. The music becomes hazy and all he can concentrate on is the pink and yellow face of the girl he swore he would love for the rest of his life. The girl whose confidence made him smile from the day he met her, who made him feel like he could do anything, who had and still has his heart, because she encompasses everything he's ever wanted in a partner, in a friend, in a wife.

That beautiful blue eyed girl, who lost her confidence the day she was left at the altar, when she was rejected by yet another man she loved. The same girl he's been helping to find her true self again, because he cannot imagine a world where she's not her – she's not his.

Her baby blue eyes are clear and for the first time in so long he can see the confidence he fell in love with. His eyes move down to her natural pink lips and this time he doesn't waiver.

He places his hands on either side of her face and brings his lips down to hers. At first it's chaste. He looks back into her eyes, trying to find a sign from her to stop, but she smiles. Her hands entwine around his neck as she brings him down for another kiss and this time it's deep, it's slow, it's familiar.

As their tongues dance, the celebration of light and love continues all around them, but for that moment all that matters to them is each other. Finding what they have lost so long ago, celebrating the endurance of their love that could not be destroyed by tragedy or time.

* * *

"Miss Margo!" Sylvan greets with a lot of excitement. "You're just in time."

He places his hand on her elbow and leads her to a couch carved out of one of the big trees near to the stage.

"You definitely don't want to miss this show. It's _magnificent_!" he smiles at her.

"Ah, thank you Sylvan, but have you perhaps seen Ben?"

He ignores the question, "please sit, the show is about to begin." and he disappears.

Felicity reads Margo's uncomfortable body language as she keeps on looking around in search of her husband. The awkwardness soon transforms into worry and Felicity knows she needs to do something to get the woman to calm down.

"It's a lovely dress you have on Margo." Felicity leans over their couch to catch the attention of the worried woman.

"Oh….oh thank you Felicity." She smiles shyly at the compliment. "It was a gift actually."

"Oh? Lucky girl! Who was this lavish gift giver?" Felicity tries to continue the conversation.

"It was Ben." She looks down at her hands and starts fidgeting with her fingers, but then she looks up at Felicity and her face lights up with a smile. "I got home after my stroll on the beach this afternoon and this dress, with a rose and card to meet him here, was on the bed. I know Ben is a lot of things, but it's not like him to invite me to be here and then not show up."

A little later Paul and Bertha joins them too. They all give Bertha a worried look, but in spite of the scare yesterday, Bertha looks like nothing is wrong with a big smile decorating her face and her doting husband shadowing her every move.

Once everyone is seated, Sylvan appears again.

"If he ever loses his job as the host at this hotel, I think he'll be perfect for Vegas. His disappearing acts are some of the best I've seen." Oliver leans over to whisper into Felicity's ear.

She cannot help the giggle that follows, and she feels like a school girl again. What is it about him that just makes her feel all mushy inside?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Seminyak Extravaganza. We hope you enjoy our program tonight. It will be a mixture of different dances, but most of all there will be a little number inspired by Indonesia's own traditional _Saman_ _ **[1]**_ _*_."

The moment Sylvan moves away from the stage the drums start playing and a group of dancers appear from the sides of the stage. They are colourfully dressed in traditional Indonesian dresses and their beauty radiates off the stage as they do their routine.

The audience is in awe, but despite the beautifully choreographed piece on stage, Margo still looks around nervously searching for her husband, until the rhythm makes an unexpected change and the dancers part like the red sea.

Felicity turns her attention back to the stage, wary not to miss the sudden scene change when Ben, also colourfully dressed to match the rest of the dancers comes dancing down the path the dancers made on stage. He does a solo dance, one can only refer to as interesting, to the rhythm of the music.

His hips sway in the same ' _thrust_ ' motion as Sylvan taught him earlier that day. He turns with his arms in the air, making twisting movements with his wrists and his whole body accompanies the waves he's trying to impersonate. Once he goes full circle, the music stops and Ben stops at the end of the stage. His eyes lock with his confused and very surprised wife on the couch.

The crowd erupts in a huge applause, with clapping and cheering and Ben takes a bow. He then shows everyone to quiet down as his smile turns into something a bit more serious. He zooms in on Margo and the adoration on this face is evident as it melts together with the nervousness oozing off his seemingly confident exterior.

"Margo Brown!" he starts and takes another deep breath to compose himself. "When I dream, I dream of you. I want to learn how to speak each and every language of your heart, and I know I don't say it enough, but _'Aku cinta kamu'_ …it's Indonesian for ' _I love you_ '."

A sudden silence fills the air as everyone awaits a response from Margo.

With tears streaming down her face she looks up at her husband and smiles. "And I love you too Ben."

Ben cannot help the grin on his face and stretches out his hand towards his wife to join him up on the stage.

She doesn't hesitate, and as soon as she moves the music starts again giving everyone a chance to join in the fun and dance under the stars.

Oliver and Felicity still remain on their couch.

Felicity can feel Oliver staring at her and she blushes. He entangles their fingers, placing a kiss on the back of her hand and when she looks at him, she can see all she needs to know right in those deep blue orbs. The eyes of the person in whose arms she knew she would always be safe in. The eyes she was almost sure she'd never see again, but was right there with her again, where they belonged.

Without needing to ask, he helps her up from the couch, hands still entwined as they gradually stroll to where all the action is taking place. He takes her in his arms and they slowly sway to the rhythmic music, lost in the moment of each other's touch.

Felicity takes a deep breath as she takes in his scent. Maybe her not marrying Ray was destiny. Maybe this was exactly what was meant to happen for them to find their way back to each other, for them to have their forever after like they always dreamed.

He loosens his hold on her a little and looks at her. Seeing the frown on her face he gently swipes his thumb over it to even out the wrinkle and then places his lips on her forehead, kissing her.

* * *

The buzzing of a phone wakes Oliver. It takes a moment for him to register it's his and he quickly grabs it off the coffee table next to the chaise lounge.

"Hi Sandra." he says with a sleep ridden voice, trying to clear his throat.

There is a long silence as Felicity listens intently from her bed, trying to figure out the identity of the mysterious caller on Oliver's phone.

"That sounds like a great offer," he continues, "when will they need me by?"

"Wow, that soon?...okay, well I'll have to get back to you….yes, thank you, bye." he utters as he hangs up the call.

"That sounds like good news." Felicity comments staring at the ceiling from her bed, trying not to look at him.

"I uhm….that was the magazine I worked for….they just offered me a job….they want me back."

* * *

They don't discuss the phone call. It's like it never even happened and Felicity cannot help but wonder if this is their thing. This is the way they always seem to handle things between them. Her stomach drops at the thought of the possibility that he might leave again.

He quiets her thoughts when he kisses her just before they reach Paul and Bertha's villa.

* * *

"Morning!" Oliver greets Bertha and Paul sitting on their porch.

"Morning you two." Bertha greets back and then she sees the package in Felicity's hands. "And this?"

"Are you ready for your big day?" Oliver asks with a huge grin on his face.

"What big day?" Paul asks curiously.

"Well, we have a surprise for you two, but first, you gentlemen will have to excuse us for a moment." Felicity smiles as she leads Bertha inside the villa. Before she closes the door, she looks back at Oliver giving him a bright smile. The look he gives her melts her heart and she wishes that she could stop time, stop everything and just have them, always.

When the women disappear through the door, Paul offers Oliver some coffee and they make themselves comfortable on the chairs on the porch looking over the blue waters of the ocean.

"Paul, do you have a neat white shirt?" Oliver asks inquisitively.

"I….uhm….I….Bertha will know." he stammers at the question, now looking nervous because he cannot give an answer.

"Not to worry." Oliver pats Paul on the back. "Let's go get you one."

* * *

Blue water and white sand, the perfect backdrop for the white canopy with hints of pink flowers draped around it. A white carpet, with white chairs on either side. Bottled pink flowers on the sides of the carpet and a groom dressed in white waiting for his bride.

Margo and Ben are first to walk down the aisle and stand next to Paul as they wait for Felicity and Oliver to join them.

Soft traditional Indonesian music plays as Sylvan walks Bertha down the aisle towards her groom.

Paul and Bertha take each other's hands. After all the years they are wrinkled and old, but the love they have for each other still burns as strong as the day they met.

"After fifty years I have learned that men are allowed to cry too. Bertha, how do I begin to say thank you for years of friendship and love? All of our memories, the bad and the good would mean nothing if I couldn't experience them with you."

"Paul, it's so precious that I have the opportunity to make a promise to you again here on this beach today, but I would get married in court again, any day, as long as it's with you Paul Richards."

Bertha turns to Felicity and gives her a soft smile. "Felicity honey, thank you so much for all the arrangements that you and everyone else made to make all of this possible for us. We appreciate you so much."

She turns back to Paul. "May I kiss my groom now?"

Everyone cheers as the elderly couple kiss.

Felicity feels tears pricking at the back of her eyes seeing the affection of this couple after so many years. She turns to Oliver and the love she feels when he looks back at her is something she wants to feel forever.

They look down at their hands as he entwines their fingers again, and the contact makes her heart skip a beat. This was it – he was it.

"Felicity!" she hears her name, but she cannot bring herself to look away from Oliver, but when she sees the fear in his eyes she knows something is wrong.

"Felicity!" she hears her name again and the voice makes her shudder.

 _'_ _You should know better than to run off with this boy.'_

 _'_ _He's no good for you Felicity!'_

She closes her eyes and turns to face the sound. It was her father and he brought Ray with him.

* * *

[1] Saman – Indonesian Traditional Dance


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Felicity!" Felicity's dad approaches closer and Felicity wishes that she could wake up from this nightmare.

"I am _so_ sorry." Felicity looks apologetic at Oliver and her friends, who looks at her and the new arrivals with confusion, and walks angrily toward her father and Ray.

"What are you doing here?" and gives Ray an enraged look. "You!"

Felicity's dad ignores her question and turns to Oliver and points at him accusingly.

"Dad! It was _my_ decision to come here!" Felicity can't believe her dad. What was he thinking bringing Ray here?

"Oliver was there for me while _this_ coward left _your_ daughter at the altar and went to quench his thirst in some bar!" Felicity says sarcastically.

"Just listen to him." her father says.

"Really dad? You seriously going to take Ray's side over mine? I am the one who was left at the altar! Me!" She screams the last word to add emphasis in the hopes that her father will finally see her. She closes her eyes and tries to calm herself down, ' _don't cry, don't cry_.'

"I know I made the biggest mistake of my life. Forgive me." Ray steps closer to Felicity.

"Why? Because you humiliated me? Or is it because you couldn't look me in the eye and commit your life to me?"

"Felicity this was my speech. I just got cold feet." Ray hands Felicity a piece of paper.

"Okay so now you're ready to say your vows? Save your breath!" Felicity has never been this angry before. The guy has the audacity to come to their honeymoon after he dumped her in front of everyone they know.

"We are meant for one another. All the signs, all our plans, nothing has changed. You have every right to be mad at me, I was a coward." Ray says meekly and his eye falls on her ring finger.

"You haven't taken the ring off. That _must_ mean something." He says hopeful. "Or did you move on in less than a week?"

"You have embarrassed yourself and Felicity enough!" Oliver just had about enough of Ray and her father and steps in.

"This isn't the time or the place" Oliver says knowing their friends are a few feet away looking at the heartbreaking display.

"What kind of coward are _you_!? You come with a woman whose heart is broken and go on honeymoon with her?" Ray turns to Oliver and looks as if he is about to jump him.

"You are one who broke her heart!" Oliver says not willing to back down.

"With your history it seems I should be the one to protect Felicity from YOU!" Ray says smugly as if he just gave Oliver the winning blow.

"That's it! Come home now!" Felicity's dad commands.

"Whatever has happened, Felicity, if you can forgive me, then I can forgive you." As soon as the words leave Ray's mouth Felicity's hand connects with his face and she runs off.

Oliver looks at Ray in disgust and does what he has wanted to do since the engagement party; he punches Ray right on the nose.

"Felicity! Felicity! Wait!" and runs after her.

Felicity turns to the one person who has always been her voice of reason: "Please Oliver I don't expect anything from you."

"This week, you and me, we…" Oliver breaths heavily and wants more than anything to take Felicity in his arms and make all of this go away.

"I know it didn't mean anything Oliver. You are on your way again anyway. This was never going to be more than a few days with an old friend you felt sorry for, who got ditched at the altar." Felicity says sadly.

"You are wrong, and you know it. It did mean something. It has always Felicity! Always!"

"What do you want Oliver?"

"I was never good enough for you!" He says with tears in his eyes.

"You are completely right about that! I warned you to stay away from her." Felicity's dad reaches them.

"What?" Felicity asks dumbfounded.

"We told him to stay away from you. Your mom and I decided that we were not going to just stand by and see how _this_ good for nothing destroys your life. He isn't good for you and he has never been." Felicity's dad says with superiority.

Felicity looks at her father speechless.

 _'_ _So Oliver would never have left? Is that what this means? Can it be? Why am I even surprised?_

 _Once again my father is the one to come between us. It has always been my parent's ego that pushes a wedge between her and Oliver. How can this be my flesh? How can he hate what I love so much?'_

Felicity looks at Oliver with hopeful eyes. ' _Can it be that he didn't leave because he didn't want me but to protect me?'_

Oliver cannot tear his gaze from Felicity. He wants to stay and fight for her, tell her that he never wanted to leave her. That it was the most difficult thing he ever did. He wants to hold her and tell her this will be the last time she hurts this much. But he cannot. He cannot promise her anything, because even after all these years it still feels like he is that insecure boy who had nothing to offer the prettiest girl in the world - nothing but trouble.

"Listen to your dad Felicity." Oliver says dejectedly, clenches his fist to keep himself from losing control and walks away, again.

"Come let's go home!"

"You had no right to do that! You had _no_ right! You cannot control my life, and you have no say over who is part of it!" Felicity walks away leaving her father on the beach.

* * *

The next day Sylvan says farewell to all the guests and greets each couple as they leave the resort.

"Mr and Mrs Richards! I have never seen a love like yours! You are a beacon of hope to all of us!" He gives the elderly couple a group hug and turns to watch them leave.

"Margooooo!" Sylvan sings while opening his arms to Margo.

Margo smiles and walks into his embrace. "Thank you!" Margo says. This man did more for their marriage than she ever can put into words.

"Sylvia!"

"Ben!"

The two men embrace and slap each other on the back.

"Thanks my man! We will never forget you my friend!"

Sylvan bows humbly and turns to Felicity standing alone with the unspoken question in her eyes.

"Ms Felicity, he took the last flight out."

"Thank you for everything Sylvan." Felicity says trying to smile and gives Sylvan a brief hug.

Felicity walks past her dad and Ray holding the car door open for her and follows the couples to board the shuttle taking them to the airport.

She looks and Ben and Margo and smiles at the way Ben can't stop touching his wife. He is holding her so tight that you would swear she will disappear. Margo doesn't seem to mind one bit.

And then there is Mr. and Mrs. Richards. They are the definition of true love. There is no way that it can get better than this. It must feel so amazing to be enough for someone. To be their world. To be their forever.

 _'_ _Will I ever have my happy ending? Is my forever after destined to be like this? Alone?'_

Felicity looks out of the window and cannot help but see Oliver's face. His face when he just woke up, his face when he was being mischievous and planned their sightseeing trip, his face when he was concerned over Mrs. Richards's health, his face when he held her face between his hands and kissed her, his face when he stood up for her with her father and Ray, his face when he left her, once more.

Oliver…

* * *

"I will let you know as soon as I finalize your accommodation, and I also emailed you your ticket this morning. Did you receive it?"

"Yeah, thanks." Oliver talks to his agent via Skype.

"You won't regret this you know. You were made for this. So keep me posted to how it is going yeah?"

"Of course."

"Chat soon."

"Cheers." Oliver says and signs off.

He looks out through his window and doesn't notice the trees, or the beautiful sky. All he can think about is Felicity and what she might be doing.

 _'_ _It is best that I left. How many times can someone hear you are no good and not believe it? What do I have to offer her?'_

* * *

Oliver stands in the kitchen with his mother and Walter. He has been home for two days now and one thing he knows beyond a doubt is that Walter is crazy about his mother. It makes his decision to leave so much easier. He hates leaving his mother alone.

"You have to be honest. What do you think?" Moira takes one of her latest concoctions and pops it into Oliver's mouth.

"Mmm very _different_." Oliver swallows without chewing. He misses being his mother's guinea pig with her new baking recipes.

Walter cannot stop smiling at Moira, Oliver looks at them awkwardly and clears his throat, not sure if he should leave or stay.

"I am going to start working on the bird cage."

"Let me help you." Oliver says.

"Will meet you outside."

He might be known for the guy without a plan but this is one thing he is going to see through before he leaves.

Oliver and Walter start rebuilding the foundation that has been torn and damaged through years of neglect. Oliver can't help but think that Felicity would have loved be part of rebuilding what meant so much to both of them.

* * *

For the next couple of days Oliver spends his days helping Walter to rebuild the bird cage. With each passing hour he feels more determined to see it restored.

He has such good memories of Felicity in this bird cage. He remembers the first time she stepped into the cage.

 _She is so animated. She looks at every detail with fascination. She is so used to the finer things in life and yet can't manage to stay away from a stinky old bird cage and a boy who has nothing but his adventurous streak._

 _Sometimes they play in there for hours, pretending to be whoever and whatever they want to be. This is more than just a birdcage. It is their escape, a secret place, a fantasy world._

He remembers so well Felicity's laughter, her smile. For those moments she was happy, with him.

And then it was all ruined.

 _Her father and mother storms into the yard and finds them playing in the birdcage. He looks at her parents and smile because they finally came to see their magical birdcage, but then Oliver looks at Mr Smoak's face and knows that they are not here to watch them play. While Felicity keeps going on about their adventure trip into a fantasy world Felicity's father steps into the cage and yanks Felicity out._

 _Oliver grabs Felicity's hand, knowing he isn't strong enough to compete against her father. He holds on with everything in him and as her fingers starts slipping; he looks at her and his heart breaks with every tear streaming down her face. 'No! No! Oliver! Oliver!' She keeps screaming over and over again._

He has felt helpless twice in his life and this was one of those times.

Walter assists Moira with the tray filled with drinks and snacks. They both bend over the table at the same time and accidently bump their heads: "Sorry, come sit." Walter tells Oliver's mom shyly.

Oliver looks at his mom and Walter and smiles. His mother will be just fine.

* * *

Meanwhile Felicity has bought back her bookshop and has been spending most of her time preparing for the launch of her long awaited dream!

This is the first time she can really smile since leaving the island. There is still so much cleaning and packing to be done but it is so satisfying! _'I should never have given it up. This is my second chance, some dreams do come true.'_

Felicity is determined to give this her all. She bends to pick up a couple of books and sees a story book she hasn't seen in a long time. She smiles and takes a seat on one of the chairs and reads the first page.

 _* 'There was once a boy named Milo who didn't know what to do with himself-not just sometimes but always.'_

Felicity smiles as she remembers reading this story to Oliver.

 _She sits crossed legged on the pier and Oliver lays sprawled on the pier with his head in her lap listening to the story about an adventurous Milo. He gets so excited about Milo and keeps saying 'I want to be just like him! Brave and strong!'_

Maybe that is exactly what he became. Maybe he is living his dream. To be on one adventure after another.

She was just hoping that he would take her with him. Wasn't that the plan?

* * *

"So what is your plan son?"

"Mom you know I am the man without a plan." Oliver says to his mother and winks at her.

"Please look after my mom and thank you for everything." Oliver tells Walter and shakes his hand.

"You should come and visit."

"I would love that. I love you so much my beautiful boy." Her eyes start to water as her bottom lip trembles, desperately trying to control her feelings.

"Mom…" Oliver hugs his mom and just hates what he is doing to her. It seems that he is always the one to make the women in his life cry.

"My beautiful boy." Moira hugs Oliver back as tight as her arms can.

Walter walks over to Moira and hugs her, trying to comfort her as she waves goodbye to Oliver.

Oliver gets in the cab and takes one more look at his mother before he turns back and tells himself that he is making the right decision.

 _ *** Excerpt from the book The Phantom Tollbooth by Diana Wynne Jones**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

It feels like an eternity when the cab reaches the outskirts of Starling City. Oliver's heart feels heavy with the choice that he executed a few moments ago.

He stares at the back of the seat in front of him recalling his last conversation with Felicity before he left Bali.

 _'_ _So what now? You're just leaving again?'_

 _He doesn't say a word and continues to pack his bag, when she storms in through the door of their villa._

 _'_ _At least it's the one thing you're good at Oliver, you run when things get too difficult to handle.'_

 _She's right, but what else is he supposed to do. He doesn't want to even look at her right now, because he knows if he admits anything to her he'll stay…..would that be the right choice?_

 _'_ _You're such a hypocrite Felicity!' he snaps._

 _Her big blue eyes are red rimmed when he finally looks at her. His heart shatters into a million pieces knowing that he is hurting her again, but there's no way she'll let him go if she knew how he felt. There was only one way to get out of here alone and that was to push her away._

 _'_ _You have no problem to constantly bring all my faults and failures under my attention and the Lord knows I have a lot of them, but what about you?'_

 _She looks confused and taken aback by his raised voice._

 _'_ _You've become this person that you don't even know Felicity. Why is that? Is it because you cannot stand up for yourself or because you're too scared that the cushy life you lead will be taken away from you the moment you stand up to your daddy?'_

 _The silence is deafening but he's almost sure she can hear his heart beating out of his chest._

 _'_ _I used to know a girl who was fearless. Who could do anything she put her mind to. A girl who had so many dreams, who wanted to make a difference. You've built up these walls around you and you stand there with your armour trying to be someone you're not. You, Felicity are someone I don't recognize. I don't even think if you really looked at yourself that_ _ **you**_ _would recognize that person. Do you Felicity? Do you even know who you are? Where did that girl go Felicity, because I sure as hell don't know her anymore?_

He didn't even look back; he just knew his heart was left behind in that villa. He still doesn't know if he made the right choice by leaving, but what was he supposed to do.

He concentrates on the sunset outside to try and still his thoughts, but nothing helps. The last time he looked at a sunset he was looking into the beautiful blue eyes of the blonde who captured his heart many years ago and still hasn't freed him.

 _'_ _Do you sometimes wonder how different things could have been if you had stayed?'_

 _'_ _Every single day.'_

He still does…..

The first time he left was because she got hurt and he was at fault, but now? What is he doing now? What was wrong with him?

He is doing exactly what she accused him of….he's running and this choice was made purely out of the fact that he didn't want to face whatever lay ahead.

"Stop the car!" he yelled from the back, giving the cab driver the fright of his life. "I need to go back; you need to take me back to my house."

"Sir, we're more than half way to your destination, if we turn back now, the fee will be much more." the cab driver responds calmly, now that his heart is beating at a normal pace again.

"I realise that, but if I have to pay because I am a complete idiot, then so be it."

* * *

The ' ** _Magic Wand Book Store_** ' is back in full swing and it's like she never left. She's grateful for the long hours and the heap of work to get everything ready for her launch. At least she didn't have time to sit and think about how much her heart hurt, but she has to lock up the store eventually and then the pain returns.

She sighs at the familiar feeling she's experienced the last couple of days as she stops in the driveway of the Smoak Mansion. It is already fairly late and she secretly hopes that dinner has already been served so she could just retire to her room and eat in peace without having to deal with another uncomfortable evening at the family dinner table.

Her luck runs out when she walks through the door and sees the one person she despises more than her father….Ray.

He's all cozied up with a glass of Scotch in his hand having, what seems to be, a very deep discussion with her father.

"Oh joy!" she says sarcastically under her breath as her mother turns the corner to put the last of the food dishes on the dinner table.

"Hi honey! Ray is here for you." she says pleased with herself adjusting her very low cut blouse.

"Are you sure it's for me?" Felicity asks staring at her mother's outfit that leaves very little to the imagination.

Donna laughs her off and calls for the men to join them at the dinner table.

Felicity turns away to face the wall and takes a few seconds to compose herself. She is no mood to make small talk with her ex-fiancé.

The men appear and Ray walks towards Felicity, stroking his fingertips over her bare arms. Everything inside her screams to kick him in the groin, but she moves away giving him a death glare and he backs off.

"Come now," Donna encourages, "take a seat."

Felicity takes a seat on the far opposite side of Ray, and far enough from her parents, so they very clearly get the picture as to her position on this little ambush dinner.

"The food looks great." Ray says trying to look at Felicity, but she ignores him completely.

"It's only a pleasure hon, I had some time to whip up a few things in the kitchen today." Donna replies, softly wiping some lose strands of hair out of her face and smiles brightly at the young man.

Felicity makes some choking noises on her end of the table and takes a big gulp of the red wine in front of her.

"Sorry," Felicity says, "wrong pipe I guess." when everyone turns to her worried.

Donna takes her glass and raises it in the air: "ching, ching everyone!"

The rest of the table raises their glasses too, except for Felicity who couldn't care less to partake in her mother's attempts to flirt with her ex.

They eat in silence but Felicity's thoughts are everywhere except at the dinner table.

 _'_ _Well Oliver, my story unfortunately didn't have a happy ending.'_

 _'_ _Maybe it's not about the ending?'_

 _'_ _Paul, it's so precious that I have the opportunity to make a promise to you again here on this beach today, but I would get married in court again, any day, as long as it's with you Paul Richards.'_

 _'_ _Do you even know who you are? Where did that girl go Felicity, because I sure as hell don't know her anymore?'_

"Ray?" she breaks the silence.

His stunned expression reminds her of a deer looking directly at an approaching vehicle's headlights.

"Will you ever get married in court?"

"Why would I want to do that?" he laughs, looking way to confident to answer this ' _easy_ ' question. "Felicity, I want to give you everything your heart desires….getting married in court will just not be good enough for you I'm afraid." he winks to seal the deal.

"Where on earth would we take the pictures?" Donna pipes up from the side, getting an eye roll from her father.

But that was just it. She knows now – she never wanted a wedding, she wanted a marriage and she wanted it with Oliver.

Felicity looks down at her plate of food that she's barely touched. Oliver was right. She lost herself completely being the person they always wanted her to be, but she's had enough.

"For the first ten years of my life, I was convinced that the prince and princess slept in two separate bedrooms…."

"Felicity…." Ray interrupts her. "….if you could only give me a chance."

"Yes Felicity. Ray really seems very sorry about everything." Donna forces her opinion once again.

"Donna, stop budding in." Noah warns.

Donna ignores the warning. "Felicity, all I'm saying is that a man like Ray doesn't come along every day. Any woman would be lucky to have him and….."

"Well if you're so crazy about him, mom, why don't you marry him?" Felicity interrupts her mother, clearly furious about the route the conversation is taking.

"Well Felicity," she mimics Felicity's tone, "if I were your age then I probably would have."

"Dammit Donna, I warned you! Why can't you just shut up? You always have to have the last word!" Noah slams his hands on the table.

"No Noah! I wish I could actually _get_ a word _in_ for a change, without me having to ask for your permission!" Donna yells back.

"Stop your whining! Why do you think I …" the yelling continues and Felicity zones out.

 _He finds her in her room sitting on the floor, cross legged. Her eyes are closed tightly and her hands are covering her ears. The door is closed but she sits facing it._

 _Her Barbie lies in front of her next to her colouring book and multicoloured crayons. There is a picture of them and Blake at the lake – they are happy._

 _He gently puts his arms around her shoulders and her eyes meet his. They are red rimmed from all the crying._

 _Outside the door the yelling continues and she flinches when her mother's voice reaches a higher level._

 _'_ _Felicity, you don't need to listen to this." he says softly has he gently strokes her hair over her back. 'I'll keep you safe. You can come with me. You can trust me Felicity."_

"Stop it!" she yells when she finally returns to reality. "Please, just stop it."

The whole table becomes silent and all focus is on her.

"For 28 years I've listened how the two of you constantly badger and abuse each other with your words. How you break each other down. You barely tolerate each other. You don't look at each other, you never hold hands. Don't you realise what you are doing to each other?"

A tear falls over Donna's cheek and Felicity knows that the flirty persona her mother always portrays is just a way for her to mask the pain inside of her.

"You are everything I don't want to be in a relationship." she looks at Ray and she knows her eyes reflect her determination to bring her point across.

"I am the one who chose to leave with Oliver that night. I wanted to disappear. I wanted to get away from all of this, from you."

 _She storms into her room and slams the door. She cannot take the yelling anymore. This cannot continue. She's not a child anymore. She locks the door, but she can still hear them._

 _He waits for her at her window and she runs directly into his arms. He envelops her with his strong arms and she feels like there's no safer place for her to be but right there in Oliver's arms._

 _'_ _Felicity, I love you. You can trust me. You don't need to be exposed to this anymore. I'll keep you safe'_

 _She takes his hand and he helps her out of her bedroom window._

"Rather dead in his arms….." she starts her sentence and realises what she's saying when her mother gasps, but she doesn't want to stop, she means every word, "than alive in the arms of someone that couldn't even stick around long enough to spend his life with me."

The tears sting at the back of her eyes knowing that she had a second chance and it was once again torn away from her.

She turns to her father, unashamed she lets the tears fall over her face now. "You will never understand what Oliver and I felt for each other."

She gets up from her seat and doesn't look back. She makes her way to the safety of her bedroom, she needs to be alone.

* * *

The cab driver drops him off at his mother's house and once he's paid the driver he cannot bring himself to move from the pavement.

Finally he takes a deep breath when he decides that Felicity is his first priority. He needs to do this – he needs to make this right.

He takes his bags off the pavement and slowly opens the garage, hoping that his mother didn't turn on the alarm.

He puts down his bags in the corner and lifts a large material canvas revealing the old red sports car. He gently traces the outlines of the car with his fingers but his happiness turns into sadness in a matter of seconds…

 _'_ _I trust you Oliver.' she whispers and turns to find her suitcase._

 _She hastily packs a few important items and makes her way to him sitting on the window pane of her bedroom._

 _'_ _Are you ready to go? Give me your suitcase.' She passes the suitcase through the window. Before she gets on the ledge he kisses her fiercely. 'Are you sure you're ready for this?' he asks as she smiles back at him, the gentleness in her eyes makes his heart swell._

 _'_ _As ready as I'll ever be.' she sighs and then winks at him._

 _He helps her down and he takes her hand in his, leading her to the red sports car waiting to take them on their new journey._

 _He opens the door for her and he leans down to kiss her, when she sits back in her seat._

 _He quickly runs to the driver's side and starts the car._

 _Her hand is on his on the gear shifter and he can't feel more content than the way he feels just then._

 _It is just them….him and his Felicity._

 _He looks over to her, her smile lighting up her face like a Christmas tree, she is so beautiful and he never wants to be away from her ever again._

 _He looks back to the road and he knows he only turned away for a second._

 _The lights were too bright…..he couldn't divert the car…..he tried….._

 _He wakes up with a pounding headache and his first thought is of Felicity._

 _He frantically tries to turn, buried in the debris of the car._

 _He couldn't see her._

 _'_ _Felicity!' he tries to call for her but his voice won't cooperate._

 _Then he finally sees her. He crawls over to her, relieved that she's there._

 _He gently touches her face, but even in the darkness he can feel it….the blood. There's so much blood….._

He feels a chill run down his spine as the tragedy becomes vivid in his mind once again. He wants to run again. He cannot hurt her again.

 _'_ _Felicity…..I…..I was scared. I was so scared that I would hurt you again.'_

 _'_ _Again? Oliver, what do you think happened to me when I_ _realised_ _after a year you weren't ever coming back? Why would you?'_

He loves her. He loves her. He loves her.

He opens the driver's side door and is surprised to see the keys in the ignition. He takes it as a sign and starts the car.

This time, he's not running away from Felicity, he's running towards her.

* * *

She stands in the shower letting the hot water massage her tense muscles. She immediately relaxes.

She slowly gets out and dries herself with the fluffiest towel she can get her hands on. She needs all the comfort she can get now.

She turns to hang the towel over the railing and her eyes catch the familiar scar on her back in the mirror.

After the accident she was in recovery and rehab for a fairly long time. She was badly hurt when one of the steel beams from the side of the road pushed through her back. Luckily it missed her organs and they were able to retrieve it without permanent damage. It did however leave a scar on her back where she'll always remember not just that night, but the fact that she is alive to tell the story.

Not long after her recovery, Oliver disappeared and she never heard from him again. He started acting strange during her time in rehab, but she thought it was his way of dealing with the accident….little did she know it was her parents who told him to stay away from her.

She removes her make up in front of the mirror. She wipes over her mouth, the familiar pang returns to her chest.

 _"_ _I'm so happy for Margo and Ben. I guess you were right, there is hope for love after all." she smiles at him as they sway to the music._

 _Goosebumps suddenly appear all over her arms and she doesn't know if it's because of being with Oliver or if it's the cold wind that suddenly appeared out of nowhere._

 _Oliver stops their movement and looks up to the sky, evident that he saw the goose flesh forming on her body._

 _"_ _It looks like there's a storm coming." he says gently still holding on to her arms. "I think we should head back to the villa before we get caught in it._

 _She nods and turns to wish the other couples a good night, when suddenly it starts pouring._

 _Oliver grabs her hand and starts running. She nearly trips when her skirt and sandals entwine in the run and they have no alternative but to stop so she can remove her shoes to make the run more comfortable._

 _It's inevitable though, when they reach the villa, they are both completely soaked._

 _She can't remember the last time she laughed so hard at a situation that was anything but fun. She finally catches her breath, leaning against the wall for balance under the small canopy of the porch outside their villa. She turns to look for Oliver but the space under the canopy isn't big enough for both of them and he's still standing very wet, in the pouring rain._

 _She blushes when she realises she's staring at the well-built man with his white shirt now clinging to him like a second skin._

 _He doesn't need more of an invitation, and within seconds his lips are on hers. Her body immediately reacts to him and her arms entangle around his neck as he pushes her against the wall. He devours her lips, kissing, nibbling and Felicity's mind is reeling at a hundred seconds per hour._

 _His arms envelop her and his fingers gently trace down her back until they come in contact with her scar._

 _He stops abruptly and they break apart, both frantically fighting for air. His stare is tense, his blue eyes filled with a mixture of guilt, pain and desire. They stand like that for a while, saying nothing as he stares at her._

 _Felicity takes a step towards him and softly wipes her thumb over his lips. He closes his eyes at the contact. Rain pouring down on both of them again._

 _She takes her fingers and traces the outlines of his face. 'It wasn't your fault Oliver.' she whispers continuing to touch his face._

 _'_ _I should have protected you, you trusted me, and I let you down.' a single tear escapes and steadily rolls down his cheek._

 _She catches it with her thumb and kisses the spot where she wiped away the tear. 'I still trust you Oliver, but most of all, I still love you.'_

 _He looks at her in amazement: 'I never stopped loving you Felicity.'_

 _He kisses her again with more determination and need than the first time. They smile in between kisses, bodies in sync, and their tongues dancing to the rhythm of the rain pattering on the ground._

She strolls into her bedroom finding a familiar body sitting on her window pane.

"How long have you been there?" she asks shocked.

"Long enough to know that you're not okay." he climbs over the ledge and rushes over to her. She sobs when his arms wrap around her, but for that moment nothing matters, he was there….it was the only thing she needed.

He finally calms her down and he leads her to the edge of her bed so she can sit down.

"What are you doing here?" she sniffs, drying her eyes, hoping that she doesn't look too terrible without make up.

"I've seen you without make up hundreds of times and let me tell you something Ms Smoak, you are beautiful to me no matter what you have on."

She blushes when he gives her an answer that was supposed to be a question in her head, but cannot help but smile at the double meaning.

He sighs as he lightly squeezes her hands in his. "I wanted to find out what it would be like to stay." answering her initial question.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." he takes a seat next to her on the bed and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

She softly kisses him on the cheek and rests her head on his shoulder. "I was thinking….maybe we could find out what it would be like to disappear together this time?"

He doesn't answer. Instead he turns to her and looks deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Felicity. I'm sorry I hurt you again. I ran again, but this time I was scared that I would never be enough for you, be what you needed."

"So what made you change your mind?"

"This." he takes out a small little ring made out of paper. The same ring he gave to her on their ' _first_ ' wedding.

She gasps when she recognises the ring, laughing and crying at the same time.

"I was so scared that I would never be able to give this to you again and to have a chance to take you on that second date." he winks at her.

The feeling is surreal. Oliver is in her bedroom holding out to her a future – a future with him.

"Oliver, I love you." she leans into his lips soaking up the feeling of the moment.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes." she laughs; tear tracks still very much present on her face.

He takes her hand and slips the ring on her finger, giving it a small kiss.

"Well, Mrs Queen, let's get you out of here."

She searches for her jacket and follows him out the window.

"No suitcase?"

"No….I just need you."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Oliver and Felicity reach the car and Felicity hesitates just for a moment before looking at Oliver. She winks at him as if to assure him that this time it will be different.

They get into the car and immediately reach for each other's hand.

Felicity squeezes Oliver's hand to assure him one more time that it will be okay.

"Ready?" he asks.

"With you, I am."

* * *

They pull into Oliver's driveway and Felicity looks at Oliver skeptically.

"Your mom's? I thought we were running away?"

"Felicity Smoak, as much as I can't wait to start my forever with you, I do want to do things right with _you_."

"Isn't that a bit old fashioned for you Mr Queen?"

"Call it what you want but you my beautiful, will have your perfect day, no matter what."

Felicity is rendered speechless. She closes her eyes for a second just to savor the moment. _'He really does love me.'_

He gets out of the car and runs to her side and opens her door gallantly: "Soon to be Mrs Queen may I?" he bows slightly and waits for her to take his hand.

"Is that so?" Felicity asks with excitement.

The front door opens and Moira steps out surprised.

"Oliver? What? I thought you left? And Felicity?" looking from Oliver to Felicity and then back again.

"Mom I finally got the girl." Olive grabs Felicity's hand and raises it high in the air. His mom can't help but smile proudly at her son, he has conquered the world.

"Come in you two. This is a story I have to hear."

The next day Oliver wakes up with a broad smile. He should probably be stiff from sleeping on the couch but he feels wonderful. He can't believe that Felicity is sleeping under the same roof as he is. He remembers Bali and how frustrating it was to sleep in the same room with her but not be able to touch her. Somehow this time felt different. It was as if there is anticipation and the waiting makes it all the more sweet. He jumps up and mischievously tiptoes to his bedroom.

He opens the door and pauses for a moment. His breath is taken away by the beautiful woman sleeping in his bed. It's such a relief that he never has to hide his feelings for her again-she's his. He can get used to _this_ vision every morning. He walks quietly not wanting to wake her until he is right in front of her. He wants to be the first thing Felicity sees when she opens her eyes. He kneels next to the bed and leans forward and places the softest kiss on her lips.

Felicity smiles, stretches lazily as she opens her eyes slowly and looks up at him.

"Hey you."

"Hi." Oliver stares at Felicity wearing his t-shirt that he gave her to sleep in the night before.

"How can a woman make a t-shirt look so sexy?"

Felicity laughs out loud and pulls the duvet cover until it touches her chin.

Her laughter is music to his soul.

"Okay _this_ ," Oliver says pointing to her lying in his bed, "is not going to work for long. You will drive me _crazy_ woman."

"Meet me downstairs for breakfast. You have 15 minutes then I am coming looking for you." Oliver gets up quickly and walks toward the door. Before he leaves he looks back and winks at her.

* * *

"Thank you so much for breakfast Mrs Queen." Felicity says pushing her plate away.

"I have forgotten what an excellent cook you are."

"Oliver I told you she is a keeper, and like I said a thousand times before, you can call me Moira."

Felicity blushes and looks down at her hand playing with the paper ring still on her finger. She has never felt this much at home as she does at this moment. ' _So this is what it is supposed to feel like?'_

"Be right back." Oliver gets up and winks at his mother as he leaves the kitchen.

"I take it your parents do not know that you are here with Oliver?"

"No they don't. I left without them knowing. If they stopped arguing long enough they _might_ notice that I am gone but I am not holding my breath."

"I am so sorry Felicity. I know it could not have been easy."

"Thank you, Moira. I have such good memories here with you and Oliver. It has meant so much to me through the years."

"You both deserve to be happy and I get the feeling that it can only be with one another."

* * *

After breakfast Oliver and Felicity freshen up and get ready for their day together.

Oliver takes Felicity's hand for the first time that morning as they walk out of the house: "Today I have you all to myself."

They go to the pier where they used to spend hours together and dared each other to jump into the cold water. They ended up sitting on the pier instead, Felicity leaning against Oliver's chest and staring out onto the lake.

"Felicity I am so sorry I left you here alone." Oliver whispers in her ear.

"Oliver it's in the past now. You are here with me. Everything is perfect."

"Not everything. What are we going to do about your parents?"

"Oliver they won't accept us being together. They will always try to pull us apart and I won't allow that anymore. You will always be in my life Oliver and I am not willing to give you up for them."

"Maybe you won't have to. Maybe with time things will change." Oliver sighs and presses a kiss to Felicity's temple.

Felicity turns in Oliver's arms and points to a tree close by.

"Do you remember where we buried Blake?"

"How can I forget? You insisted that we have a real ceremony for him." Oliver looks at the tree and smiles.

"That's what I love about you. You care. You have such a beautiful heart and I am the luckiest man to be loved by you."

"And don't you ever forget that." Felicity presses her forehead against Oliver's and just breathes him in.

"I love you beautiful."

Felicity leans in and answers Oliver with a slow passionate kiss, and Oliver knows that no one could love him more.

* * *

They drive past Felicity's bookstore and she cannot contain her excitement as she explains to Oliver everything that has happened with the preparation for the launch.

When they arrive at the house Oliver switches the ignition off and turns to Felicity with a serious expression.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but when you look at me like that I am imagining you telling me that you have 6 kids living out there somewhere." Felicity jokes.

"Nothing like that but it is going to be life changing, depending…...so do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Don't answer so soon my love." Oliver whispers under his breath.

"What?"

"Mmm no nothing. Close your eyes and promise me you won't cheat."

"Okay I am closing my eyes and promising to not peep."

"Now sit tight, I am coming around to get you." Oliver runs around and opens the passenger door.

"Hold on to me I will guide you. "

"Do I detect a ' _Fifty shades of grey'_ scene coming on?" Felicity jokes as she takes hold of his hand.

"You wish!"

Oliver leads Felicity to their backyard and brings her to a standstill.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

Felicity opens her eyes and is completely unprepared for what she sees.

She sees the birdcage but not like she remembers it. This before her is so much more than a birdcage. It looks like a magical birdcage. The cage now is so much bigger. It has been restored and all the broken branches and racks have been replaced. There are no more holes in the ceiling and there are small bird houses and new toys all over the birdcage. And to top it off there are fairy lights draped all over the birdcage.

Felicity catches herself with her mouth wide open and at that moment she feels so overwhelmed she can't stop the tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oliver." she whispers.

"Felicity I never meant to make you cry." Oliver wipes the tear away with his thumb.

"Oliver, how?"

"The question isn't how, it is why? Come with me."

Felicity takes Oliver's outstretched hand and walks with him into the birdcage.

"Oliver this is so special. I never forgot. I can never forget this place and what we had here." Felicity turns around to look at all the work that went into restoring the birdcage.

"Hopefully we will have many more."

Felicity turns around and finds Oliver on one knee.

"Oliver…" Felicity whispers.

"Felicity so much time has passed between us but when I came back that first night and saw you stuffing your mouth with one those cream puffs, I fell in love with you all over again. I tried to forget, I really tried but I couldn't. And I know now that it is because you are made for me and I was made for you. We will never fit with anyone else because we are each other's perfect fit. Will you go with me on a lifelong adventure and be my forever after?"

Felicity nods her head quickly as tears stream down her face.

"Yes Oliver, a million times yes!"

Oliver gets up just in time to catch felicity as she flings herself into his arms.

* * *

Two weeks later on a beautiful Saturday morning Oliver is preparing for the biggest day of his life. He has never felt this happy and this content. He is marrying the woman of his dreams. But something is troubling him.

"Colton, I have to go somewhere quick. I need to speak to Felicity's parents."

His best man turns to him with a shocked expression. "Today?"

"Today. Because today is the biggest day of our lives and as much as there are unresolved issues I don't want Felicity looking back on this day with _any_ regret." Oliver's best man looks worried but knows the determined look on his friend's face means nothing will stop him from doing what he has to do.

* * *

An hour later Oliver finds himself in the Smoak Mansion, sitting across from Mr and Mrs Smoak.

"Thank you so much for seeing me on such short notice. I know you don't owe me anything but this means a lot to me."

"Oliver we love our daughter and if it has to do with her, then we will hear you out." Donna says looking towards her husband for confirmation.

"You must have heard that Felicity and I are getting married today."

The couple nod solemnly.

"Mr and Mrs Smoak, I know Felicity. And as much as she is determined to go through with this wedding, I know that she misses and loves you. And I also know that she would want you there on her special day. Mr Smoak, nothing would mean more to her than for you to walk her down the aisle. Please I beg you, for Felicity's sake. Come to the wedding. Put all of this aside and be there for your only daughter on _her_ day. I would like to ask your forgiveness for allowing things to get so out of hand. If I could go back I would do things diffidently I want Felicity to remember this day without any sadness. My only aim is to make Felicity happy and having you there will make her happy."

The couple looks at one another and nods.

* * *

Oliver stands in front of all their guests ready for the most important day of his life **.** He has always thought that seeing the world and capturing moments that some people never even dream of would make him happy. And for a while it did make him happy. But he has realized these past few weeks with Felicity that happiness is not complete happiness if you can't share it with someone special.

Oliver looks around and marvels at the beautiful day they have. They decided to get married on the beach. Just a small ceremony with their close friends and family. Oliver looks out over the ocean and cannot contain the smile on his face. ' _I cannot wait to see my bride_.'

Felicity stands in front of the mirror and looks at herself in her wedding gown for the second time. She cannot help but smile, this time it feels so different, so right. It has been so much fun planning their wedding with Oliver. Oliver makes every chore feel like an adventure. And all the kisses in between made it so much sweeter.

 _'_ _Today is my perfect day. And it is perfect because I am marrying the man of my dreams. I know that it would have been even better if my parents were here but there is nothing I can do about it now. Maybe with time they will come around and see Oliver for who he really is.'_ Felicity thinks to herself.

Felicity's maid of honour opens the door.

"Felicity! It is time! And this time I promise we will go easy during the reception. I have banned all alcohol from the reception." Caitlin laughs while picking up her bouquet.

"It's a pity we couldn't get the DJ and waitress to join us today. They were a lot of fun." Felicity winks at Caitlin.

"You look absolutely beautiful friend. Okay, see you out there." Caitlin gives Felicity a kiss on the cheek and leaves the room.

"Oliver ready or not, here I come." Felicity looks at her reflection one more time and leaves the room.

Just as she opens the door she sees her father dressed in a tux standing in front of her. Her eyes fill with tears immediately.

"Dad."

"Felicity I just want to say your mom and I are so sorry. We miss you so much and I know we have a lot to talk about, but would you do your old man the honour of allowing him to walk you down the aisle?"

"I would love that dad." Felicity hugs her dad so tightly; she has missed him so much.

"I have never seen a more beautiful bride." She slides her arm through her father's and he places his hand over hers.

Together they walk down the pathway leading to the beach.

As they get to the aisle, the wedding march starts playing and the guests all get to their feet.

Felicity's father whispers in her ear: "Ready?"

"Definitely!" Felicity smiles broadly.

It feels like she is floating when she walks past so many familiar faces. And among them are some very good friends of theirs. Mr and Mrs Brown and the Richards are here to celebrate this beautiful day with them, and both couples look as happy to see her as she is to see them.

With each step Felicity takes she wishes she could just pick up her dress and run to the front to get to her soon to be husband.

And then she sees him. " _Wow!"_ Is all she can get out when she first sets her eyes on Oliver in his tux. He fills that tux so nicely with his broad shoulders, broad jaw with a neatly trimmed signature stubble and piercing blue eyes looking only at her.

When they get to Oliver, her father turns to her lifts her veil and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"We love you always, be happy my baby girl."

Her father turns to Oliver shakes his hand: "Thank you Oliver. You have given us back something so priceless. Take care of our daughter."

"I will, with every breath in me."

Oliver turns to Felicity and he almost feels afraid that he will wake up and realize this is all just a dream. But then she places her hand in his and he knows, this is real, she is real.

They cannot stop smiling at one another and then the Reverend speaks and opens the ceremony.

"Today we are joined here to celebrate the union of two people. This is a celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family and of two people who are in it forever. The couple has decided to write their own vows. Felicity you may share your vows with Oliver."

Oliver and Felicity turn to one another and Felicity takes a moment to take a breath to steady her heart beat.

Felicity speaks up with confidence: "Oliver, from the moment we met as children, we just clicked. It is like when you fit two puzzle pieces together and it fits perfectly. You are my perfect fit. Your eyes see into the deepest part of me and your hands, they make me whole whenever you touch me. I feel every beat of your heart and my love can now rest in your heart. Life makes sense when I am with you and therefore today I give myself to you, completely. I will follow you wherever you go Oliver Queen; I will go with you on which ever adventure awaits us. I am yours now and throughout time."

Oliver clears his throat as he tries to keep his emotions under control.

At first Felicity seems worried at Oliver's lack of words, when flashbacks from her wedding to Ray pop into her mind. Oliver reassures her and gently squeezes her hand as he takes a breath.

"Felicity you look breath-taking. Today the light blue shades of the ocean and the golden sky takes second prize to you. My love I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working together with you as part of a whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, because one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."

Felicity looks at Oliver and cannot describe how loved she feels at this moment. They both stare at each other and squeeze one another's hands.

The Reverend looks at the couple. "May we proceed with the exchange of rings?" Colton steps forward and gives Oliver the ring.

When Felicity holds up her hand Oliver notices she still has the paper ring on her finger.

"Let me give you something better my love." Oliver smiles as he removes the paper ring from Felicity's finger and prepares to put on the new wedding ring.

"Please repeat after me. I, Oliver Jonas Queen, take you, Felicity Megan Smoak, and pledge my love to you forever."

As Oliver repeats what the Reverend is saying he slides the beautiful new wedding ring onto Felicity's finger without losing eye contact with her.

"Now, Felicity please repeat after me. I, Felicity Megan Smoak, take you, Oliver Jonas Queen, and pledge my love to you forever."

Felicity follows Oliver's lead and slides the ring into his finger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends, family and loved ones; it is with great pleasure that I now introduce to you for the first time, Mr and Mrs Queen. You may now kiss the bride."

Oliver steps closer to Felicity and holds her face between his hands. He smiles at her mischievously and with slow and meticulous precision he bends down and kisses his bride for the first time.

Lost in the moment they hear the guests cheering and clearing their throats.

"I will never get enough of you Mrs Queen." Oliver bends down to give Felicity one last kiss before turning to their guests. He scoops Felicity into his arms and presents to them the woman who is his ' ** _Forever After_** ** _'_** , and says with a grin: "Not bad for a guy without a plan."


End file.
